The Fire Within
by Emmery
Summary: Sequal To Keeping Secrets. Raven and Beast Boy bring a beautiful girl into the world. But what happens when a certian villian kidnaps her and turns her against her own parents? Warning: Rape and Cutting in here...Look at the rating. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: By popular, and I mean POPULAR demand, here it is...The sequal to Keeping Secrets! YEY! lol. Okay, a bit hyper right now but that's all good and dandy now isn' t it? Anywho, I think this story is going to be a long one since I've got a nice evil plot in my head. Well, it's not evil like bad...evil like awsome-lol. Okay anyways, this plot was thought up by my best friend Emma since I was at a total loss for ideas and didn't want you guys to attack me like an angry mob-lol. So, as all my stories do, go to her. 

Quick note you might want to know: This takes place about six months after the ending of Keeping Secrets. Oh, and I doubt Starfire is as stupid as she is at the end...oh well, made for a good scene.

xXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy was up at 7am which was highly unusual for him, considering his normal wake up time was around noon. But something was keeping him up, it was Raven. He couldn't stop worrying about her and their unborn child. Yes, Raven had been pregnant from their night in New York and was six months along. Since Raven was part demon, her pregnancy was going along much faster than normal and her size had nearly tripled from the normal, frail girl everyone was used to. Her size wasn't the only thing that had grown, her appetite had as well, she was eating even more than Cyborg and Beast Boy combined. Her normal diet consisted of three cheesesteaks and some brocoli then a Slim Jim at night time.

Since around three months of her pregnancy, Raven had enclosed herself to her room even more than usual. She would only come out to fight crime and reject any offers to watch television or go to the park. The only person she would open up for would be Beast Boy, of course. But even he would venture away at times from Raven's immense mood swings. The darkest Titans had managed to destroy nearly everything in the tower atleast once. Somehow, the couple had managed to keep this a large secret from the rest of the team.

Most of the destrution of the tower resulted from Starfire, Cyborg or Robin commenting on Raven getting a bit bigger. She was already insecure on her size in the first place and didn't need anyone else telling her about it. It resulted in an innocent toaster and plates to shatter onto the team and nearly gouge Cyborg's remaining eye out. Soon after that incident, Raven began to shut herself off from everyone. Then recently, after beast boy's persuasion, stopped coming out for battles. She claimed she had come down with a severe flu and would be no use to the team sniffling and sneezing out of control.

At the moment, Beast Boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There were so many things unanswered when Rae and himself had come back from their runaway. Questions like, where was Slade and why did he plot against Beast Boy in the first place? These were the questions that kept him awake in the middle of the night. He felt like Robin with his paranoia of Slade and his ultimate return.

xXxXxXxXx

Currently the masked mad man sat in his plush throne of sorts looking at his secret cameras set up around Titan's tower. He pressed the tips of his fingers together and leaned back. He smiled under his dark mask at Beast Boy's sleeplessness.The boywas worried about his love and their coming child. The child. That's what Slade focused on. He knew it wouldn't be an ordinary child, of course not. The child would be graced with very unique and special powers. Powers which Slade had begun to become very curious about and wanted for his own use. He had a large plan for this child, a very large one indeed.

xXxXxXxXx

The sun rose high into the sky and the clock struck noon. The team sat around the living room lazily awaiting for the loud siren to jar them out of day dreams and put them to work. But the alarm didn't ring and no crimes were committed. Raven and Beast Boy were currently in Raven's room talking.

"Beast Boy...I don't think the baby is going to wait much longer.." The telepath said, looking down at her rounded stomach.

"You're only what...six months along? Isn' t it supposed to be like nine or something?" He said, putting a hand on hers and giving a comforting smile.

Raven shook her head, still staring intently at her stomach. "It's diffrent for my kind. I'm telling you. I think we should tell the team now...ya know, before there's a baby and they won't be too shocked."

Beast Boy merely sighed and kissed Raven on the cheek. "Alright. We'll tell them today...infact, how about right now! There's nothing going on at the moment, this is the perfect time!"

"Well...alright..." She stated uneasily and stood up slowly with his help.

Beast Boy walked Raven slowly into the living room as she waddled behind him. "I feel like a penguin." She said, looking bland as usual.

"Hey Ra...Whoa..." Cyborg said, looking at Raven as she entered the room.

Robin dropped the controler he was using and Starfire stopped brushing her hair for a second to gape at Raven. The telepath put her head in her hands and cursed under her breath.

"Uhh, guys...we have an announcement to make...Raven is...well, she's going to have a baby!" Beast Boy said, throwing his arms up in the air as he gave the news.

All that was heard was the dropping of Starfire's brush and the drop of Cyborg's metal jaw. The team was in amazement over the news they heard.

"SAY WHAT?" Cyborg shouted.

"We're having a baby!" Beast Boy said again, his usual grin upon his face.

Starfire's eyes grew large and welled up with tears. "OH THIS IS WONDERFUL!" She shouted and flew over as fast as she could to embrace the couple as hard as she could.

Raven coughed and Starfire let go, noticing she was depriving them of air. "Oh friends, why did you not reveal this wonderful news sooner!" Star questioned, grinning.

"Well, we didn't know what you guys would say...it is a little shocking." Beast Boy said, taking Raven's hand as she looked very pissed off for no reason.

Robin peered at them and then smiled. "Congradulations guys! So...that explains Raven's clamish behavior."

Raven nodded and held her stomach and back with each hand. "Okay...I need a tripple bacon cheeseburger now..." She muttered and wobbled into the kitchen uneasily.

Beast Boy sweatdropped at Raven's unusual appetite and then put his grin back on as he looked at the team.

Cyborg's mind then clicked something. "So if Raven's pregnant that means...Whoa, you guys had fun in New York eh?"

Robin looked at Cyborg and sweatdropped and Starfire tilted her head.

Beast Boy put on an even bigger grin. "Hell yeah!"

Raven came over, holding a towering bacon tripple cheeseburger slaughtered in ketchup. "I've got to warn you guys though...Demon pregancy goes fast. I think the baby is going to be coming sometime this week."

Beast Boy shook his head and put an arm around Raven. "Nah, you're just worried about a lot of things, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Starfire then looked very perplexed and decided to get off what was on her mind. "But friends...I am confused...Where is this baby going to be coming from?"

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over. Then everyone, except Starfire, turned in the direction of Robin.

"Well, Rae and I need some sleep!" Beast Boy said and Raven teleported them from the room.

"Oh...Look at the time! Another oil change already! Tehe!" He then dashed off into the hallway.

Starfire tilted her head and looked at Robin who just sobbed into his hands asking, "Why me?"

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Short and pointless, I realize. Alright, so review and tell me whatcha think! The next chapter will include the birth of Raven's child as well as some more creepy time with Slade. Oh, by the way, not going through the whole pushing and birthing process. Ehhh. XD Okay, Well, Gonna go now- 'Till next chapter: Emmery!


	2. Chocolate Tofu

A/N: Wow, you guys sure do review fast! lol. I see you are all very glad I did a sequal. I sort of didn't have a choice-considering you guys would attack me in angry mob form if I didn't. XD Okay, anyways, gonna respond to reviewers at the end of this chapter-Hope you like. 

Oh yeah, i'm feeding off Emma's ideas still. She's got a good brain in there! So I have to give credit to her for this story all throughout-thanks Emm-chan.

xXxXxXxX

The large, full moon loomed in the black night sky. The stars twinkled along with it in perfect rhythm as everyone slept below. Everyone except Raven that is. She was having a nightmare...no, a vision in the form a dream and was tossing and turning in bed, trying desperatley to awaken from it.

(Dream Sequence)

"No!" Robin shouted, pushing Starfire out of the way.

Raven stood, unable to move at the girl that stood before them, fire blazing in her hands and eyes. Slade stood behind her, laughing manically as he always did.

"That's it, show no mercy! Just like I showed you totcher!" Slade yelled at her, making his hands fists as he spoke.

Raven realized the word he called her was daughter in german. That's when Raven's eyes began to glow their eerie white. "No! She is not your daughter!" Raven yelled.

"Raven! No!" Beast Boy yelled.

(End Dream sequence)

Raven shot up from her bed, panting and sweating profusely. What had she just dreamed? Suddenly, a sharp pain struck Raven in her stomach. She let out a low moan and realized what was happening-She had just had a contraction. The dark titan closed her eyes and took slow breaths, waiting for the pain to wash away.

"Beast Boy..." Raven hissed, hoping to wake him up.

Beast Boy merely turned over and grumbled something about letting him sleep.

"Beast Boy!" Raven asked again, her voice less of a whisper.

Again, he didn't move. He just pulled the covers over his head and groaned. Raven growled under her breath and then struck an idea.

"Oh, Beast Boy...if you wake up now...I'll let you lick chocolate tofu off me!" She bribed, stroking his green ear.

At that exact moment, Beast Boy shot up, his tounge hanging out of his mouth. "Oh Boy! Where's the chocolate!"

Raven winced as another contraction swept over her. "The baby...it's coming...I'm in labor!" She squeaked out.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Oh No...Oh god...This is so uncool...Okay, what do I do? What do I DO?" He yelled.

Raven glared at him as objects in the room began to become enveloped in black and tear into shreads. "Get...The Team!" She said, clenching her teeth.

Beast Boy dashed out of the room and began to knock loudly on Robin's door.

Starfire appeared at the door, clutching a sheet to her frail figure. "Beast Boy, does something trouble you?"

The changling averted his eyes from the alien girl as the sheet did a poor job of covering her. "Uhh...Yes! Yeah! Raven is having the baby!"

At that moment, Robin appeared at the door in nothing more than his red and yellow 'R' boxers. "Wait...What?"

"Raven is in labor...now help meee!" Beast Boy shrieked, flailing his arms in the air.

Robin's masked eyes widened slightly. "Okay, Starfire you get dressed while Beast Boy and I get Cyborg!" He instructed and ran down the hall with Beast Boy.

Starfire quickly ran over to Robin's dresser and stole a pair of his boxers and a white t-shirt. She flew down the hall to where the boys were practically kicking Cyborg's door.

The robotic team mate opened the door, peering at them. "Yo! Where's the fire?"

"Raven is in labor-That's where the fire is!" Beast Boy yelled, pulling Cyborg from his room.

Now the whole team rushed down the hall and into Raven's room. It looked as if a tornado had run through with all the damaged objects from Raven 's haywire powers. The telekinetic was sweating profusely and yellling out in pain as her contractions had become closer. She looked over at the team and shook her head.

Starfire flew over to her best friend and clutched her hand. "Oh, Raven! Are you doing well?"

Raven glared daggers at the alien girl. "My insides feel like they are going to rip in half! I'm just dandy!" She yelled and groaned as more pain sweeped over her.

Meanwhile, the boys were aruging over what to do.

"I ain't pullin it out man!" Cyborg yelled.

"Neither am I!" Robin said, shaking his head.

"Why do I have to do it?" Beast Boy whined.

"Because! You've seen her...well...you know...before! And it's your child anyways!" Cyborg countered, glaring at his friend.

Robin grimaced and Beast Boy admitted defeat.

Raven growled and looked over at the team mates. "Will you idiots come over here and help me already!"

The boys ran over and the long labor began.

xXxXxX After approx. 10 hours of labor and people nearly barfing xXxXxXxX

Raven couldn't help but smile at the bundle of joy in her arms. It was a small baby girl who looked like no other. Her skin was nearly grey, just like her mother. Her hair a swirl of black and green from her father. Upon her forehead sat a small purple charaka like her mothers trimed in gold. The most uniqe thing about her was her deep violet eyes that stared at her parents with a shine.

Beast Boy and Raven had fallen instanly in love with their creation and couldn't have been happier. Robin draped an arm around Starfire as she 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the new earthling. The boy wonder knew that someday, Starfire and himself would have a child to call their own.

xXxXxXx A few days later xXxXxXx

Raven smiled as she stroked her daughter's black and green hair. She now had an official name, Drusilla. Beast Boy said it sounded very dark and Raven said it was exactly why she picked it. After a bit of researching, they had found it meant mighty. The whole team knew that this child would indeed be very mighty in spirt and power.

Currently, the rest of the team was in the middle of trying to build a bassinet for the baby.

"No! Red goes to blue dammit!" Cyborg yelled, waving the directions.

"But friend Cyborg, it clearly says that white goes to blue." She said, pointing at a picture.

"Stupid baby company, can't even give CLEAR directions." Robin muttered, clicking a leg into the bottom of the bed.

Beast Boy put his head in his hands. "That's it. No more ikea man, no more ikea!"

Suddenly, the crime alarm went off, ringing above their heads while flashing it's usual red light. Robin rushed over to the computer and groaned.

"Looks like we've got Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus attacking the city again-Titans Go!" Their leader shouted, running out the door.

Raven opted to stay with the baby since someone had to be there to take care of the child. Beast Boy gave Drusilla and Raven a kiss on the forehead and dashed out with the rest of the team as a cheetah.

The dark titan sighed as the tower became deathly quiet. Drusilla gurggled a bit and looked up at her mother. Raven smiled and stood up to carry her to the nursery.

xXxXxXxX

"They really should update their security system..." Slade muttered, destroying the key pad outside the door.

He gingerly walked into the front door and was practically grinning under his mask. He heard Raven humming softly as he creeped slowly up the creaking stairs. It was time for him to put his plan into action.

Raven was humming to Drusilla when she stopped instantly as she heard the elevators slide open. "Who is it?" She asked, down the hall.

No response, Slade merely kept creeping into the hallway. He let out his smooth, sadistic chuckle as he went along.

Now Raven was scared, she felt the fear rising inside her. Who could've broken in so easily, and what did they want? Raven put Drusilla down in the car seat that was set up in the nursery and ran out of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway as she saw Slade laughing slowly.

"S-Slade...What do you want?" She asked, her hands glowing white and surrounded in black magic.

"Oh, nothing special...Tell me, what is your daughter's name?" He asked. His one revealed eye twinkled with mischief.

"That doesn't concern you-Now leave!" She shot a large stream of her magic at the villian.

Slade merely dodged it and ran towards Raven. He grabbed her arms and slammed her up against the wall. "Tell the rest of the team I said 'Hi'." He hissed and flung Raven down the hall, knocking her unconcious as she hit the elevator, leaving a large dent.

"No!" Raven yelled as she flew in the air. She tried as hard as she could to stay awake when she slammed up against the steel doors, but couldn't.

Slade laughed and walked into the nursery. There sat Drusilla, whining for her mother as she saw Slade.

"Ahh yes, the child. My, My aren't you pretty? No matter...I shall raise you as my own. You will serve me well in destroying the team from the inside out.." He whispered and took Drusilla from her seat. He chuckled as he jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night with Raven and Beast Boy's child.

xXxXxXx An hour later xXxXxXx

Raven awoke with a groan as she stood up. Then everything came rushing back to her. A loud gasp escaped her as she ran into the nursery only to find it empty.

"No...NO!" Raven yelled, falling on her knees.

Beast Boy ran into the room. "Raven! What happened?" The rest of the team followed him and watched Raven cry out on the floor.

"Slade...He took...He took Drusilla!" She screamed, tears flying from her eyes as Beast Boy tried to hold her up.

"That explains the breech in the security system!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, trying to stop the pain that was screaming inside him. "Don't worry Raven...it's going to be alright..." He said, trying to comfort Raven, even though he knew it wasn't true.

Robin clenched his hands into fists. "Slade...He will pay."

xXxXxXxX In Slade's lair xXxXxXxXx

The criminal master mind smiled down at Drusilla. Her eyes were lined with tears as she cried for her mother's comfort. Slade held a needle above the child's head. It was filled with a purple liquid.

"Now, Now. Stop your crying...You'll learn to enjoy me." He said, stabbing the needle into her head.

The baby let out a shrill yell and then felt very sleepy.

"That's it...Sleep." He told her, drawing the needle out with a grin.

The formula Slade had injected into Drusilla would make her age at a faster rate. For every two years that passed in real time, it would be five for Drusilla in her development. Slade smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to find out his new apprentice's abilities.

xXxXxXx A/N: Whee! There is your second chapter. I actually got really sad as I was writing the scene where Slade kidnaps Drusilla. Now, I know her name is the same as a character from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. But you can't think of it that way-lol. It was the only name that popped up in my head at the time of writing this story. Ahh, I have some pics of Dru as she gets older. Anyone know a place where I could post up my art at? If you do, feel free to email me or leave it by in a review. Okay, what else happened in this chapter- Oh yes, the formula Slade injected. Totally Emma's idea. 'Cause Dru is gonna be fourteen when she first attacks the Titans and I didn't want them in their thirties. Okay, I think that's it. If you have any questions, just drop them by in the review. 'Til next chapter: Emmery.

Reviewer Responses:

Cluelessbutdark: Yeah, I'm pretty proud how the opener went over. Thanks for the review!

Rachel: Thank you for the review.

Warprince2000:Thanks

Porymon: Thank you!

WandaCarla: Thanks so much for the review. Yeah, I know. Starfire not knowing where babies come from does seem totally her.

Beast Boy and Raven 4ever: Thanks for the review-glad you liked the end part

The Esperandote: Thanks for reviewing. I think this story is going to have more a dramatic tone to it, but of course I'll slip in the comedy somehow.

Critic123: Thank you!

eMOTIV: XD Hey Mary! Naw, I think I gots this one covered. Besides, I think you might scare everyone with your birthing scene...

afterdark: Aww, no I don't think this is gonna be better than the first. That story is still one of my best in my mind. Thanks for reviewing.

zachariasofBorg: Yeah, I don't know why no one gave Star the talk before either. I guess it's just a topic that no one really wanted to touch on...I know I wouldn't! Thanks for reviewin.

Jackdaw: Thank you

CeeJTank: I think that this chapter explains Robin's explination quite well if you get the sheet and boxer scene-lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Wow, that was a lot of reviews! Thanks guys!


	3. Thoughtless

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter of The Fire Within. Ahh, by the way, Drusilla is a smart little cookie for her age in the story and she actually loves Slade as a father, so don't kill me for her interaction with him.

P.S- Anyone else friggen hate this new ratings system? I'm so confuzzled by it...Or am I just really stupid and can't understand it? XD

xXxXxX Two years later xXxXxXx

The team sat in the living room consumed in their own business. Raven was reading a book, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Starfire cooking, and Robin researching. After Drusilla's disappearence, the team searched high and low for Slade's hideout, but had no success. Eventually, Raven told them just to give up and that she would get over the disappearence. Truth was, she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about her couple days with her only daughter. Beast Boy had offered to have another child but Raven merely responded with the fact that it would probably be kidnapped also.

So the team eventually got back to the normal routine of crime fighting, hanging out and eating pizza until days end. Raven said they all needed to grow up but they ignored her and kept on living as they always did. The seasons changed, birthdays passed and villians were fought. Cyborg was currently 25 years old, Beast Boy was 21, Raven was 23, and Starfire and Robin were 22 years old.

Raven sighed and put the book down. She couldn't focus on her reading any longer. The team didn't say anything when she wandered out of the room down the hallway. Raven closed her eyes and began to remeber everything that had happened on the night she lost her daughter. It had been exactly two years to this date that the event had happened.

"Oh Drusilla...I hope your still alive..." Raven whispered, hot tears falling down her face as she spoke.

xXxXxXx Slade's Lair xXxXxXx

Drusilla stood in the dark den that she called home, her hands flickering with her power.

"That's it...Now, focus in on the flames, making them bigger!" Slade instructed, peering down at her.

Drusilla stood at five years old. In reality, she should have only been two. But the drugs Slade had injected had worked perfectly. Now, she was learning to harness her power and use it. Slade overlooked her with a smirk under his mask. Drusilla had grown into quite a beautiful girl in his opinion. She stood with very pale skin, long black hair that had natural green highlights, her dark purple charaka on her forehead and most importantly, her piercing violet eyes.

With much testing and training, Slade had discovered that Drusilla's power was the gift of fire. He knew that eventually she would be able to make sliver swirls of fire that would ultimately destroy the city. He was in the process of teaching her spells and inchants to greater improve her skills and possibly reveal her other powers.

Drusilla smiled as her hands lit up, as did the room. The swirls of fire went down her arms and amazingly didn't burn her skin. "Look dad! I'm doing it!"

Slade nodded. "Very good. That's all for today, you can go play now..." He watched as she skipped off to her bedroom. Slade had actually been kind to the girl, and she had grown to call him her father, as she knew no one else as her parents. His logic in the way he treated her was that if he treated her well, she wouldn't have the urge to run away or question his tactics.

But as Drusilla would get older, Slade would become tougher on her. She didn't know it yet, but he was going to turn her into a killing machine as the years passed. Her grace and beauty would be the downfall of the entire city and perhaps the world. Slade couldn't wait to see the look on Raven and Beast Boy's face as they saw their daughter kill everyone around them.

The masked villian sat down in plush chair and leaned back. He looked at the screens as the Titans rushed into town to stop Dr.Light from stealing all the gold in the city bank. Drusilla appeared next to Slade, holding a small rag doll in her hand.

"Dad, who are they?" She asked, pointing to the Teen Titans as they surrounded the villian.

Slade looked over at Drusilla, slightly surprised by her appearence. "Those are the Teen Titans...See how they beat up that poor man, they're very bad people..." He pointed to the group.

Dru frowned and peered at the screen. "Someone should tell them to play nice..."

A low chuckle escaped Slade. "Dont' worry dear, eventually you'll be the one to tell them that. You just need to train some more..."

"Oh...alright..." She said and sat on Slade's lap.

He was slightly surprised by the action, but put his hands over hers as they watched the team battle for the forces of good.

"Hey, do you know what today is?" He asked her.

Drusilla shook her head and looked up at him.

"It's your birthday..." He said with a smile. Slade considered today to be Drusilla's birthday as it was the day he had began to raise her as his own.

Drusilla's face lit up like the flames she created. "Oh boy! Do I get a present?"

"Why, yes you do. I've gotten you a nice story book so you can teach those bad people a lesson and a nice pretty dress too..." In reality, he had bought her a spells book and was giving her an outfit with his mark on it. He instructed his butler to fetch the items and gave them to Drusilla.

She overlooked the book with wide eyes and unfolded the dress. "Ooh! Thank you daddy!" She said, hugging him.

Slade looked down at Drusilla and tilted his head, no one had ever really hugged him before. He wasn't exactly the hugging type, infact, it was making him feel light headed. "Uhh, why don't you go put on your new outfit?"

Dru nodded and let go. She skipped off to her room, humming a tune as she went along. Under the mask, Slade wore a slightly confused expression. Then he saw a figure standing next to him.

Slade's butler stood next to his master. "Anything else I may get for you?" He asked.

"Yes actually...fetch me the second dose of the growth drug I was working on last night..." Slade said slowly.

The butler bowed and sunk into the shadows. "Yes Master..." He responded grimly.

xXxXxXxXx

Drusilla admired herself in the mirror with a toothy grin. It was a flowing purple dress that puffed out at the hips and sleeves. It had a black 'S' enscribed into the middle, marking her as his own. Then the smile faded of the girl's face. She began to inspect herself and wonder a few things such as, Why was her hair green? What was the strange diamond that rested upon her head? But the thing that bothered her the most was the fact that her teeth were very pointy, like an animals. She walked closer to the mirror and lifted up and arm to touch her reflection.

"Totcher, what are you doing?" Slade asked, leaning up against the doorway. He had been observing the way she inspected herself in the mirror for a couple minutes now.

Dru turned around briskly to face him. "Oh...nothing Daddy...Is there something you want?"

Slade nodded and hid the needle he was holding behind his back. "Why, yes...Could you roll up your sleeve for me and close your eyes? It may sting a bit...but you'll just fall asleep..."

"But..." Drusilla's eyes filled with hurt. She didn't want any pain on this day. The one eye glared at her and she did what she was told.

"Good girl..." He said and looked at the blue veins that showed through her pale skin. He jabbed the needle in quickly and injected the fluid into her.

What Slade had given her was another dose of the growth medication. It would speed up her growth process even quicker. Now it was at the point that she would develop five years for every one year that passed instead of two. Slade had found one fault with the formula though, it stopped when the child turned fifteen years of age unless another formula was injected at that age. He figured that fifteen would be a suitable age for his little soldier. He watched as she fell to the ground, dead asleep. Already, her fingers and hair began to lengthen and her face filled out a bit more. Drusilla would fall asleep at the age of five, and wake up at ten years old.

xXxXxXx

Beast Boy sighed and admitted defeat to Cyborg. His robotic friend had beaten him six times out of seven games. The changeling had only won once because of Star almost blowing up the kitchen trying to make another one of her weird foods to cure the sickness she had been having. Then Beast Boy looked around the room as he threw down the control. A deep frown set on his face as he realized Raven was nowhere in sight.

"Any of you guys seen Raven?" He asked, looking at the team.

Everyone merely shook their heads and went on with their business. Beast Boy stood up and walked out of the room. He traveled down the hall, listening for any noises Raven might be making. Suddenly, he heard a quiet sobbing and objects cracking. Instantly, he realized it was Raven crying in her room.

Raven sat on her bed, head in her hands, letting the tears fly down her face and hit her bed. She had to let her emotions out just once if she didn't want to go totally insane. Ignoring all of the breaking vases and ripping books, she continued to sob quietly, whispering Drusilla's name every then and now. Her door slowly slid open and she didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Oh Raven..." Beast Boy said, sitting on her bed and pulling her close.

The dark titan closed her eyes and sobbed into Beast Boy's chest now as he stroked her long hair. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright and they would find Drusilla but he would just be saying things that he didn't even feel were all that true.

"Rae...You can't just sit here and cry forever..." He said, kissing her head gently.

"I know, I know..." She whispered. "Just this one day...just one more day to get rid of these tears and I'll be back to normal, I promise..."

"Alright Raven...I want this day too then..." With that, tears began to stream down his face also. They mourned together for all their losses and held each other close.

xXxXxXx

Robin glared at the computer as he typed furiously. "Why hasen't there been any crime lately...something has to be up..."

Starfire floated over to Robin, holding her stomach. "Robin...what troubles you?"

"Oh, nothing much...I'm just wondering why there hasen't been any crime lately...Anyways, Are you feeling better?" He tore his eyes away from the computer to look at Starfire.

The alien girl looked a bit green, and her face was set in a small frown. "I am afraid not...the...oh what does beast boy call it...the blowing of the chunks comes and goes, mostly in the early hours."

Robin frowned and patted his knee for Star to sit on. She happily obliged and snuggled into him.

"Where are all our friends?" Starfire asked, looking up at her masked love.

Robin shrugged and turned off his computer. "Don't know..." He began to lovingly stroke her long, auburn hair.

"Then...perhaps...we should go and participate in some activities...such as training?" Starfire asked, but her eyes suggested otherwise. They twinkled with mischief as she traced her finger around the 'R' symbol on his uniform.

Robin was practically grinning. "Why yes...we should..."

The couple stood up from the chair and walked off down the hallway into Robin's bedroom.

xXxXxXx (A/N: Muhaha. That was so kinky.)

Raven blew her nose in another tissue and wiped her eyes. Beast Boy sighed and looked down at her.

"You need to meditate or anything?"

"No...I just wanna lay here with you..."

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at her. They leaned back into Raven's many decorative pillows. The dark Titan closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Then she began to recieve a vision, images flashed by wildly of fire and a girl laughing. Then there was Slade's one eye glaring in the distance.

Raven shot up out of Beast Boy's arm with a slight scream.

"Raven! What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"I...I just got a vision..." She said, panting and trying to grasp what she saw.

xXxXxXx

"That's it...Now chant it slowly and focus in on your words.." Slade said, watching as Drusilla sat in a lotus position.

Slade was trying to teach her how to meditate to further impove her skill and control over her flames. So far, she was doing well with catching on how to say the words slowly.

"Das...Feuer...Steigt..." She said, breathing slowly and feeling herself float up slowly.

A few hours had passed and Drusilla was already ten years old. Her hair was a couple inches below her shoulders and her skin had grown even paler. Her violet eyes had become brighter and twice as intense. Those eyes looked as if they could see through your soul if you let them inspect you long enough.

"Very Good...Are you ready to train now?" Slade asked, peering down at her.

She nodded slowly and stood on her feet. "Let's begin..."

Slade was quick to attempt to grab her arms and throw her down, but Drusilla caught on and spun out of his way. With a grim smirk on her lips, her hands ignited in silver swirling flames. Slade whipped around and stood across from her in a fighting stance.

"C'mon dad, give me your best shot!" She said confidently.

"If you say so..." He smirked under his mask and grunted as he jumped up and kicked her fiercely in the stomach, sending her flying backward.

Drusilla grimaced but kept on her feet, sliding the whole way back. "Fuego!" She shouted and the flames shot from her hands in a swirled display.

Slade raised his eyebrows in approval under his mask and ran from her attack. However, the flames followed him, leaving a trail of smoke as they went. This actually surpised him a bit, as he had no idea she could do this. But Slade had many surprises of his own. He ducked under the flames and charged towards her with force.

Drusilla expected this and smiled. "Desapareca." She whispered under her breath and disappeared instantly.

Slade stood almost stunned and looked around for her. She was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Slade felt a strong hand on his broad shoulders. Drusilla giggled slightly in his ear.

"Surprised ya didn't I?" She asked, appearing infront of him. A small smirk was placed confidently on her lips.

Slade glared at her. "Where did you learn that? And why didn't I know of it?" A slight growl was in his deep voice. He was suspicous of Dru picking up random powers that probably required some reading of books that were tightly locked away.

Dru's eyes widened slightly. "Well...Your butler gave them to me. He said that they would be good for me to read so I could add new skills..."

"What?" Slade asked angrily and picked Dru up by the throat. "How dare you read any other books than the ones that I instruct you to read! You should know better than to be snooping your nose into things that are not directed towards you!" He growled, gripping her throat tighter.

"W-What's it to you if I read a couple books? It's making me stronger isn't it?" She gripped her hands tightly around his wrist.

Slade knew exactly why he didn't want Drusilla reading a couple books. In the event that something went wrong and Drusilla turned good, she would later use those greater powers on him and might even defeat him. He couldn't afford being taken down by his own apprentice.

"That's none of your business. You'll pay dearly now for your mistake!" He kept a tight grip on her throat and threw her across the room with great force.

Dru slammed up against the wall with a loud 'bang' and groaned. Slade walked over to her and gave her a firm kick in her stomach. Then he proceeded to punch her face over and over, causing her nose to break with a defining 'crack'. She knew if she didn't fight back, she'd probably be killed.

"So this is what I get for trying to learn?" She croaked as he took a break from beating heavily on her.

Slade growled and narrowed his dark eye. "Do you enjoy me beating you like this? Because you are sure asking for it with all this questioning!"

He brought down his fist to punch her again, but it was stopped by a flaming hand. Dru's eyes were glowing orange and her sharp teeth were barred. Slade was a bit taken aback but stepped back and got into a fighting position. Drusilla floated upward, her hands and arms covered in sliver flames.

"Go ahead, Try to knock me down again...You won't suceed."

xXxXxXx

A/N: MUHAHAHA! -cough- Mild cliffy here for ya. I have the fight scene all written up and whatnot. So, next chapter will include their little battle and then we'll foward time up a couple months to when Drusilla is 14 and her first attack with the titans! Would've updated sooner but I had to go to Pittsburgh. Ugghh. That was horrible. Anyways, 'Till next chapter: Emmery.


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Alright guys! Here it is, your new chapter of 'The Fire Within'. I realize, I'm not updating this as fast as I did Keeping Secrets but, ahh what the hell? It's like your favorite TV show, they show reruns all week and you have to wait for new episodes (or in this case chapters-XD) Speaking of which-WHEN THE HELL ARE DA NEW EPISODES COMING BACK! XD Okay, on to the story. 

Warning: Notice, you see I've changed the rating to a M because of this chapter. It gets very graphic and creepy. I think this is the..ahh what does my mom call it 'self-mutilator' in me. Yeah, that's it. -.-; Stupid therapy terms. Anywho, just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or the song Thoughtless by Evanescence.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Slade growled and charged foward at Drusilla. She dodged his attack by darting to the side and her hands erupted in more flames. She attempted to punch his head but he grabbed her fist, ignoring as the material of his glove and flesh burned away.

"Despe-" She went to say but Slade gripped his hand around her throat. He lifted her from the ground, crushing her windpipe.

All of my hate cannot be bound I will not be drowned by your throughtless schieming So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming

Drusilla's feet dangled off the ground as she struggled for air the second time that night. She regained her logic and swung her legs to kick Slade in the stomach. He let out a grunt and threw her across the room, hitting another cold, steel wall. She tried to get up again but she was greeted in the face by a steel-toed boot. It broke her nose with a sickening 'crack' and she held in a scream.

"I wouldn't suceed, eh?" He growled, his masked face lowering to meet hers.

She tried not to cry, tried not to scream. All she could utter was the word, "Stop."

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies _

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down _

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me _

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

Slade laughed and pulled out a red switchblade from his many compartments in his belt.

"W-What are you gonna do?" She coughed out, the fear rising inside her.

Slade straddled her and took her wrists in her hands. He held them above her head and laughed. Her violet eyes widened as he flicked the shining blade open and tore off her sleeves. She saw the one revealed eye as almost red with insanity. He had gone completely mad.

"C'mon, scream for me...I wanna hear you loud and clear. Call out my name and tell me how very sorry you are."He hissed. She could feel his breath hot through the slits in his mask.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying when you're bloody down infront of me_

"No!" She shouted out, it hurt her throat to even speak, let alone yell from him choking her twice.

"Fine then..." He said in an almost seductive voice and brought the blade down to her wrist.

He laid it atop her blue veins and dug in, causing blood to boil to the surface. He continued with his same depth as he made the length down her arm, creating a line of crimson across her pale arms and the floor. Drusilla held a scream within her throat as she felt the blood sliding down her in a thick mixture.

"Scream." He said in a growl

"Never..." She rasped again, fighting the tears and the screams inside her. She refused to do what he wanted, for she knew this was wrong.

"Oh, what to mark next? How about this pretty face of yours?" He said with a chuckle and slid the blade down her cheek.

She thrashed her head to the side and winced as the blood flew into her mouth. It tasted metallic and disgusting. All the pain she was in, she growled and glared at Slade. Her legs flailed around in an attempt to knock him off, without sucess.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies _

_I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown _

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me _

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

Without warning this time, Slade put down the switchblade, keeping her hands bound above her head. He went to the neck of her dress and tore it off in a simple motion. She was left in nothing more than a set of a black bra and some black briefs. Drusilla's eyes widened. What was he doing? Slade gripped the switchblade again and dug it into the skin between her breasts. She winced as he made a long line down to her navel.

Drusilla's breath picked up. She couldn't take the pain much longer. Then he did something she would never suspect. He put down the switchblade again and removed his mask. In the few years she was with him, he had never taken off the mask infront of anyone. Not even that damned butler. His eyes were an ashen grey and his hair was short, black and spiked slightly.

Slade pressed his face near hers and chuckled. She could smell his breath was rancid and grimaced. He backed up a couple inches and glared at her. She mustered up all the energy she had left and spit in his face. He growled grabbed the switchblade swiftly, her spit running down his cheek. He went up to her hands and sliced her palms and fingers. She let out a small squeak and a tear fell. It went into the previous cut and mixed with the crimson liquid as it fell.

"Last chance, before I start having some REAL fun." Slade said mockingly. He lowered his head to her stomach and licked the clean the blood that emitted from the wound.

Drusilla couldn't stand it anymore. She let out a shrill scream and felt like she was going to throw up. Her body was in so much pain and she felt sick to her stomach. Slade smiled and put back on his mask. He stood up, knowing very well she wouldn't try and move.

"Now, Apprentice. You have learned a very valuable lesson I assume." He leaned into her face.

"Never, ever fuck with me like that again, are we clear?" He growled and gave her one last strike across the face.

All Drusilla could do was nod. She heard his footsteps as he padded away and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't move and could barely breath. Suddenly, her vision was eaten away by darkness and she let herself fall in.

xXxXxXxXx

An hour two went by since then. Slade had stayed in his own quarters and didn't even make a move to see if his apprentice was alive. Drusilla was passed out for a long while until she felt a warm cloth patting at the cut on her face. Her violet eyes shot open to see Slade's butler nursing to her wounds.

"W-What are you doing?" She whispered out.

"I am cleaning you up. Now stay still." He said and placed a large bandage on the cut.

She lifted up her hands to see them covered in gauze and medical tape. Had Slade instructed him to do this? No, he wanted her to suffer, she knew that much. The butler set down a volume of books on her side table.

"No, he'll really kill me if I read anymore of those damned books. It's your fault I'm like this anyways." She hissed at the butler

He peered at her. "Read them. They'll be useful for when you learn the truth about him and all the bad people on this earth."

Drusilla merely tilted her head at the butler. Was he a spy in Slade's house? Or just a man who went down a wrong road? She began to inspect him. He wasn't all that old. Probably somewhere in his early twenties. Then upon closer inspection, he probably could pass off as even younger. She had never really seen him in full light before. He always kept himself in the shadows and darkness. With a closer inspection, she saw he had dark brown eyes. They were clouded with misery and sorrow. His black hair fell messily around his face.

"What is your name?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

The Butler gave her a look as if to say 'you're joking, right?'. When she didn't respond with anything, he assumed she meant it and began to think. He sighed and finally grasped a response in his head.

"Aiden...I think it was, that was a long while ago..." He said in an almost pained voice. It had been so long since he was called something other than 'boy' or 'servant'.

The boy sighed and places his hands on her bandaged ones. "You may have loved Slade as a child, but he is a very evil man. I think you're starting to see that now."

Drusilla nodded. "Aiden...correct? How old are you?" She asked, peering at him, trying to set an age in her mind.

Aiden actually looked very surprised by the question. Again, he began to think. But this time for an even longer span of time. "I'm...fifteen."

"My...you look so much older..." She whispered, reaching her hand up to touch his face. It was covered in scars, much as she assumed hers would be in time.

He lightly grasped her hand and guided it down. "Yeah, he does that to you..." He whispered.

Drusilla sunk into her pillow and looked up at Aiden. He stood up and watched her carefully.

"A couple more months and he'll send you out to fight...when that time comes, that's when I can help you. I think I have a plan...but it will take time and earning back his trust..." Aiden went over to turn off the light and Dru let out a small squeak.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "No More darkness..." She whispered.

He gave her a small smile and walked out of the room, leaving the light on. She watched him walk away and then stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and her head filled with visions of Slade's exposed face, cutting her into little pieces and licking her wounds clean like some sort of animal. That's what he was to her now. A sick animal caught up in his own cat and mouse game.

Her eyes shot open and she fought so hard to not fall asleep. She didn't want to see him grinning down upon her any longer. Her wounds hurt as her mind played over how he dug into her with the knife. She winced as she fell deeper into the world of nightmares that was once filled with sweet dreams.

xXxXxXxX

"Where were you?" Slade asked, spinning his chair to face his servant.

The boy stood with an expression still as stone. He looked almost dead if not for the rising and falling of his chest. "You had asked me to re-arrange your case files, so I did."

Slade peered his one eye at the boy. He tried to recall asking him of such a favor and assumed that he had. This boy would never betray him, he haden't for all his life, or so Slade thought.

"Very Well then..." He said slowly and spun himself back around to face the large, looming television screens.

Aiden stepped up beside his 'Master' and looked down at him. "Sir, what exactly are you planning for this girl?"

Slade didn't move. "She'll be the one to take down the Teen Titans for me. The two of you, with my assistance of course, will then proceed to take over the world. Must I go over this plan with you every damned moment?"

"But...why haven't you just sent me? Why take this innocent girl?"

Slade growled and turned his head slowly to face Aiden. "You're poking your nose in things that are none of your concern. Now leave before I...well, we've been down this road before. I went on easy on her, did I not?"

Aiden's eyes widened slightly, not visable in the dark. "Yes..." He sunk back into the shadows, the memories of his 'punnishment' flashing before his eyes.

He sighed and walked down the hall to his safe haven-his room of sorts. The only place he could think for himself. He locked the door behind him and slid down onto the floor. That poor girl, he was going to tear her apart from the inside out. Aiden knew from his own time with Slade. The rape and the endless tourture he put anyone through if they made one tiny slip up. He was going to save Drusilla from this fate, even if it meant ending his own miserable life.

xXxXxXx One Year Later xXxXxXx (Drusilla's age: 15 years old, just so you guys know.)

Robin was dozing off on the couch when the building flashed red and everyone ran into the mainroom. The boy wonder jumped off the couch, fixing his mask as he went and typed furiously on the computer.

"Guys...It's Slade...and he's got someone with him. He's down at the docks, reciving a shipment of some sort...TITANS GO!" He shouted the teams comands and everyone ran out the door.

Everyone except Raven, she stood still as a stone as everyone rushed out of the tower. Beast Boy noticed this and dropped to the ground in his human form.

"Raven, c'mon. We gotta go!" The changeling urged her.

"Beast Boy...I have a bad feeling about this...We're not going to like what we see..." Raven's voice was a hoarse whisper, she sounded almost scared of going out there.

He frowned and gripped her hand. "C'mon Raven, we've gotta help the team."

Raven closed her eyes as Beast Boy flew her out of the tower. She had her eyes closed the whole flight down to the docks. She had to prepare herself, for she knew what was coming when they got there. Beast Boy had blown it off casually, but Raven felt sick to her stomach thinking about fighting Slade after he stole the thing most important in her life.

The Titans landed at Dock 5. Robin confirmed that it's where he picked up the signal from. A few sailor looking types floated around peering at the team as they stood in the shadows. Fog horns and ships pulling away into the dark sea could be heard all around them.

"Ahh, So glad you could arrive..." Slade's smooth voice came from above.

Robin's head shot upward, searching for a shadow to place the voice with. There was none. "Slade, stop hiding like a chicken and come out and fight!"

"Oh No, No Robin. I'm not going to be laying a finger on any of you. Titans...I want you to meet someone very special. Come on out now Darling."

The Titans looked over to their left as they saw two piercing, violet eyes appear in the shadows. They walked closer and closer until the moonlight shone over her. Her hair rested at her waist in a magical swirl of black and green. Her face showed a visable white scar down her cheek and her hands looked like she's been through a sewing machine and back. She was dressed in a black leather trench coat with a red tank top underneath, on her legs were a pair of black pants that clung to her figure and belled out at the end. She wore a pair of boots with high heels that were spiked to stab upon impact. Her lips were painted a deadly crimson and curled into a lovely smirk. A small, glittering tooth protruded from the smirk, just like her real father. The purple charaka above her forehead was glowing slightly.

"Titans. I believe you're very familar with...Drusilla." His voice rolled like a calm thunder as he spoke.

Starfire let out an audible gasp, while Robin went into a fighting stance. Cyborg's eye was wide in amazment and Beast Boy was near fainting. Raven, however, stood with a straight face. She had expected this, but still found that she couldn't move.

"Now, Totcher. Destroy them!" He yelled from above.

Drusilla let out an almost giggle as the flames appeared in her hands. "Time to teach you bad people a lesson!" She hissed and charged foward.

Robin looked back at Raven, if he could show panic through his eyes, this would be perfect timing. However, he gave Raven a distress wave and she nodded.

"I'll take care of this..." Raven said grimly.

"Raven...wait!" Beast Boy yelled.

The team tried to run foward but Raven stood infront of them, she created a shield so they couldn't stop her. Drusilla stood across from Raven, waiting for her to make a move. She didn't, she stood inspecting the girl with wide eyes. Finally, Drusilla grew bored and charged for Raven. The telepath clenched her teeth and shouted out her spell, causing the girl to fly backward. She stayed on her feet, hands still lit.

"Best you can do?" Dru mocked.

"No. I can do much better..." Raven muttered, almost a zombie in her shock.

Drusilla was growing weary. Slade had told her that the team would be very tough to overcome. Yet, there was just this one girl...no woman, who stood before her and held the rest of the team in a black dome.

"Drusilla. Just look at me. What do you see?" Raven said in a hoarse whisper.

"I see someone I need to take down!" She yelled and charged Raven again. She thrashed at the telepath with her lit hands, causing a few pieces of her cloak to burn off.

Raven held her wrists and glared into the girls eyes. "No. That's not what I mean. Don't we look...similar?"

Drusilla wriggled out of her grasp. "Why the hell do you care? And how do you know my name!"

"Because...Don't you see? I'm your mo-" Raven was cut off by Slade ramming himself into the telepath.

The Titans were released as Raven was knocked unconcious and they charged for Slade. Drusilla looked at the woman on the ground. Her monotone voice was echoing through her head. Perhaps they did look similar? Drusilla noticed that the woman had a small diamond upon her forehead like herself. The green boy that rushed up to her had green hair and...pointy teeth.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a young man flying into her. She recognized him as Robin the boy wonder. Slade talked about him so much, he talked about how Robin was the best apprentice he ever had and how she should be like him. Drusilla's hands lit up and she glared at the boy wonder.

His masked eyes widened slightly. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. We can he-" His words were cut off by a firm punch to his head by Drusilla. The flames that surrounded her hand burnt off part of his mask.

He screamed and held his face. Raven's child or no, he had to fight. Robin retracted his bo staff and charged foward towards the girl. She blocked the pole with great skill and grasped it in her hand. It began to melt and hit the ground like liquid mercury. The boy wonder dropped the pole and charged at her with a bird rang. She burnt it into dust.

"Don't you see? Fire just burns your little toys." She mocked and punched him into a corner.

He tried to duck and block her attacks, but was getting burnt in the process.

"Please, we can help you. We can help you stop being evil!" Robin yelled.

"God, what is it with you people and talking? Just shut up and fi-" Her words were cut off by a green blast to her back. She flew to the ground with a scream and turned her head around quickly, venom in her eyes. There floated a very tall girl. Her hands and eyes were lit up green.

"Oh, someone new to play with!" Dru exclaimed and launched flames at the girl.

Starfire quickly flew around them and continued to throw starbolts. Drusilla cartwheeled out of the way and leaped for the alien girl. She was blasted back by what she recognized as a sonic cannon blast. Probably from the remaining member, the cyborg.

Drusilla lay on the ground, holding her head as she stood up from the attacks. Then she was surrounded. The boy wonder, the cyborg and the girl stood above her. She growled and stood up. They tried to stop her, but she spun around in a display of firework like flames, sending them all flying back against crates.

Slade put his hand on Drusilla's shoulder. "That's all for today. Let's go home."

The team lay battered and burned as they stood up to fight again, but found the pair to be gone. Raven lay still unconcious in Beast Boy's arms. The team stood in a small circle, deep set frowns and grimaces upon their faces.

"Well...What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Robin.

The boy wonder furrowed his masked eyes in concern. You could see more skin than usual from his mask being burnt off, but it was crisp black from the scorching of the flames.

"We do what we always do...we plan, we prepare and we fight. To the death." Robin said grimly and walked off.

Starfire floated after him and Cyborg followed. Beast Boy clenched his eyes shut as he grasped Raven closer to him, following his team.

xXxXxXx

Drusilla sat in her room, her knees pulled close to her frail figure. Her mind ran over what the woman was trying to tell her over and over again. She slowly stood up and traveled over to the mirror. She sighed as she overlooked herself. Her arms and face were covered in multiple bruises, some from the Titans and others from Slade just hours ago. She stepped foward and tried to imagine the woman next to her. Her skin was pale, just like that woman. She began to click so many qualities that were similar.

The door slowly opened and Drusilla turned around, surprised to see Aiden standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked.

She nodded and watched through the mirror as he shut the door behind him and walked up beside her.

"What are you looking at?" He looked into the mirror to, as if trying to see what caught her attention so well.

She sighed and looked at both their reflections. "Nothing much. Just me..."

"He took you to battle today didn't he?"

"Yeah...and there was a woman there...she tried to tell me something but...I don't know. It just creeped me out because we looked so similar and I had no idea why." Her eyes looked down at the ground but then back up at her reflection.

Aiden gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I knew this was going to happen...that woman you fought...Her name was Raven Roth. Would you like to know about her?"

Drusilla turned to face her friend with a questioning look on her face. "What? How do you know about her?"

"Well...Slade talks about that whole team so much, I know them inside out."

"Tell me then. I want to know everything."

So then Aiden told Drusilla the long story of Raven's past. He told her all about Azarath and Raven's dark powers. Drusilla soaked it in with amazment that he knew so much about just one person. A long while later Aiden paused and looked at Dru.

"Drusilla...You know why you looked like that woman, don't you?" He asked, looking at her.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"She's your...She's your mother. And that green boy you saw by her side...That's your real father. Slade just kidnapped you when you were very, very young and raised you as his own. You don 't belong here." Aiden put his hand ontop of hers as her eyes widened and she gasped.

Drusilla couldn't believe any of this. But then again, it was all starting to make sense. She had no idea how she haden't pieced it together earlier and almost cursed herself for her own stupidity. Then she began to wonder about Aiden. Was he kidnapped when he was younger too? Or did he choose to be Slade's servant?

"Aiden...Were you kidnapped too?" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

The boy let out a long, long sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I figured it out through my own research. I think I read in my files that my parents were part of some sort of leauge or something like that...I have no idea..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you went through the same thing. Atleast you didn't know your parents. Slade kidnapped me when I was two...I still have some memories of my parents, but they're slowly fading away." She offered the space next to her on her bed and he slowly sat down next to her.

She looked at his scarred face as he looked to the ground. His brown hair fell around his eyes in jagged spikes, giving him a mysterious look about him.

"I think it's time we got out of here." She whispered.

He looked up from the ground at her, a questioning look in his eyes. "What?"

"We've got to make a plan or something...I can't stay here any longer...now that I know the life I could've once had...C'mon Aiden. You've got to have something planned...just think."

She was right. He did have something planned. But he had needed someone elses help, and now he had it. Perhpaps, they could escape from here.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay everyone, there's your new chapter of: The Fire Within. Dreadfully sorry it got so dark...but I was in the mood for it...soo, that's what sprouted. Anyways, even if you didn't like it all that much, or if you hated it-Review Anyways. I'm still debating doing a romance between Aiden and Drusilla, so I'll probably have that cleared up in later chapters. Okay. 'Till next chapter: Emmery.


	5. Light With a Sharpened Edge

A/N: Ahh! I am back from teh somewhat great beyond! Yeah, got my computer taken away and blah de blah. I explained that in my author's note...But that got deleted and I couldn't submit any new chapters or stories for a few days- that was stupid. Okay, on the subject of Drusilla Aiden I think I'm gonna keep it pretty simple. Like on the show, it's like with Rob and Star. We all know they SO like each other, but they're too shy and have a lot more to deal with to admit it. Probably, towards the end, if they are going to get free( I really don't plan these things-lol) I will have them get together or something. 

Finally, the writers block is over! Let's begin!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Drusilla looked at Aiden. "Do you think we could escape?"

"I...I really don't know...I need some time to think..." He stood up and walked over to the door, she followed him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go to my room to think for a while, I'll be back to check up on you in an hour or so, okay?" He turned the knob and opened the door slightly.

Her violet eyes faltered in their usual expressionless state. They softened a bit and she nodded as he left the room. She was left to herself again. To stare at the strange girl in the mirror. But now she had found herself. This wasn't the life she was meant to live, and she had known it all along. She looked at the stack of books Aiden had left her to read and picked one up. With a quick look around the room to make sure no one else was watching, she opened it up and began to read it with the utmost care.

xXxXxXx

Slade was waiting outside of Drusilla's door when Aiden exited. The boy's eyes widened slightly at the cold look his 'master' gave him.

"Why were you in there?" Slade asked, his voice eerily calm.

"I...I was checking up on her. I wanted to see if she requested anything." He chose his words carefully and tried to see Slade's reaction. As always, it was impossible with one eye.

The eye narrowed slightly, as if the mad-man had caugh on to something. But he merely held in his thoughts and waved his hand in the air to dismiss the boy away. Aiden slowly trailed off, watching as Slade walked in the other direction. All Aiden could do was hope the walls were soundproof and that he haden't been outside her door for very long.

xXxXxXx

Raven sat on the main room couch watching Robin as he paced around the room, shooting out random plan ideas and looking for approval from the team. For some reason, the words didn't click inside her. It went in one ear and out the other. She tried to make the words stick and listen, but instead she felt like a kid with a short attention span. Her mind was anywhere but here.

Beast Boy wasn't even in the room. He said he had to go out into the city for some thinking time and no one questioned him. He was walking around, trying to piece things together. Seeing his own flesh and blood so evil like that, it broke his heart more than anything in this world ever had.

Finally, Robin dismissed the team and told them he would discuss it with everyone later. Starfire floated off by his side and Raven smiled slightly to herself, noticing the Tameranean was getting a bit bigger around her stomach area. Her thoughts bounced back to Beast Boy and she decided to go find him. She knew he needed someone to talk to, and that she was the only one who could even begin to understand.

Beast Boy found himself at a small cafe. It seemed like more of a 'Raven' thing to him, but he shrugged off the thought and went in, delighted to find a whole freezer of Ben and Jerry's icecream for him to devour. He picked up a flavor and sat at the table, stabbing the spoon into the icecream and sighing as it became stuck. That's how he felt. Frozen in time, not knowing where to go or what to pick up.

The door opened, shaking the bell that was attached. The small sound that resulted echoed throughout thecafe and caused Beast Boy's ears to twitch. He looked up to see Raven entering and looking around. He smiled to her and she joined him at the small table in the corner of the busy, yet quaint cafe.

"Glad I found you..." She said, placing her hand over his. She eyed his icecream and he pushed it towards her.

"Chunky Monkey, my personal favorite. I know you preffer Chubby Hubby, but you can't compare 'em till you've tried them both." He said with a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and put a spoonful of banana icecream into her mouth. "Thanks...anyways...How are you holding up?"

Beast Boy's eyes looked away for a second then back at Raven. "I'm honestly not sure. I mean, she doesn't know any better...and I just want to kill Slade. Now I know how Robin feels...so much rage towards that man..."

"Yeah. I know what you're saying..." She leaned back slightly and pushed the icecream back towards him.

He slowly took a scoop and put it in his mouth, studying Raven's distant eyes as she looked out the window.

"We've got to save her..." Raven said in a whisper.

"But how? Where do we even begin to plan something like that?" He closed the icecream and focused his attention on Raven's fumbling hands.

"We've got to find where Slade ishiding...then...then we try to break in and take her with us." Her mind began to try and image something like that. It couldn't.

Beast Boy stood up and sighed. "I don't know. That seems more like Robin's thing..."

"You really need to stop putting labels on situations. This is OUR daughter we're talking about. We should be the one to call the shots." She crossed her arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll admit that you're right though. C'mon, let's go to the park or something..." He gave her a small smile and she stood up and walked out the door with him so they could spend some quality time together.

xXxXxXx

Aiden stared at the paper infront of him. It was more than just a paper though, it was a blue print. He'd been making it for quite some time now. The blueprint was one of Slade's entire hideout, it was pretty accurate, considering that he had been here for so long. He stared at it, waiting for the answer to jump out at him and give him a clue of some sort. But nothing happened, and he didn't really expect it to.

"What to do..." He mummbled, leaning back in his chair, causing it to rest on the two hind legs silently.

His eyes floated around the room. Bland and dark as usual. He let out a long sigh, causing some of the hair near his face to flutter away. Then his eyes stayed on one object on his desk. A picture frame. It was hurting him to look at it, but he did anyways. The only memory he had of his past, a small picture of his parents and himself.

"God, I know this is wrong...Why am I still here?" Aiden asked the smiling, frozen faces.

Of course, they didn't respond. Aiden was left in his own sad darkness once again. But a slight chill went down his back and he stood perfectly still.

"Because you cannot escape." A familiar voice droned into his ear.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself like that...people might think you're...Crazy" He added, almost seductively.

"Slade..." The word rolled out of Aiden's mouth more bitter than intended, he glared at the wall, refusing to turn to the masked fiend.

"So...You've been messing with my pet haven't you?" A gloved finger traced Aiden's delicate face soflty.

Aiden felt his stomach flop and his mouth go into a sickened grimace. "Drusilla is not a pet."

Slade chuckled. "Well, maybe not to you. Now, what's this you've got here?"

The color drained from his face as Slade picked up the blueprint. All the forms of torture leaked into his head, some worse than others and more likely than the next.

"Ahh, what a clever blueprint...This wouldn't have helped you much though." He said and Aiden didn't turn around when he heard a loud ripping noise.

Slade leaned down to Aiden's ear again, the single eye peering into his. "Just remeber, you are mine and only mine."

Aiden expected a beating or yelling, but instead, Slade left the room slowly. Sure, he haden't gotten beaten physically, but he felt like his stomach had turned itself inside out and under. He ran a hand down his face slowly and let out a long sigh.

"I'm trapped here..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slade sat in his chair, his hands curling and uncurling as he watched the screens infront of him. He glared at the footage of Robin and his team bursting through the bank to fight off Mumbo with their combat skills and sad puns. They were just children, right? But then why were they so damn hard to beat? He had many plans, some suceeding farther than others, but then always backfiring.

He had Robin and could never forget it. But that boy was just too smart for his own good, and figured out how to trick Slade at his own game. Then came Terra. She was good for a long while. Being his personal spy, but she grew too attached to the team and ended up betraying him in the end. He growled, low and sudden to the dark that surrounded him.

"I will win. I will have this world in the palm of my hand and the Teen Titans will be dead!" He shouted, pounding his fist on the arm of the chair and causing it to crack slightly.

His eye wandered back up to the video footage. He focused in on the darkest titan, chanting and swirling her dark magic around her hands, taking out villians in one fatal sweep. He peered at her carefully. No wonder she had given birth to such a strong child, she herself was indeed a very strong member of the team. Then an idea swept across Slade's mind and a black smile curled behind the mask.

"That's it...I'll have the strongest apprentice ever and it will be like taking candy from a child." He laughed to the darkness, his fist curling up victoriously.

xXxXxXx

A/N: -que stupid suspense music- Ahh, what does Slade have planned! I think I have an idea, but I gotta run it through my head a couple of times. Not too sure if I like it. Anyways, It took me a long while to pump out this chapter. Sorry it's still really short.God writer's block sucks! Uhh...Before anyone asks, Yeah, I really do think that Slade is a pedophile. XD Okay, Read and Review as always! -Emmery.


	6. Distractions

A/N: -loud, audible sigh of relief- Damn, I had another internet scare. I'm only allowed on weekends now- but better than nothing, right? Okay, so this chapter has been a bit delayed because I've become a music junkie and I only have 18 or so days to raise my Spanish grade back up to a C. Yeah, I'm doomed. Anyways, here's your new chapter! 

P.S: I was going to do the plot some people guessed but I HATE predictable stories and I certianly don't want mine to be one. For advice on your next reviews, keep your guesses to yourself! XD! Ahh, I joke...sort of. On with it!

* * *

**Titans Tower  
**

The titans sat at the informal meeting place for the umpteenth time that week. Starfire's chin was in her hands, Cyborg was trying to think, Beast Boy was eyeing a fly buzzing around the room, Raven was leaning back in her chair imaging happier times and Robin was at the head of the table looking aggrivated and worn out. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and then stopped suddenly, a sligh gasp escaping him.

"I...I've got it!" Robin yelled, pounding a fist on the table.

Everyone looked up in surprise and let out small gasps. What could he have planned? He looked at the team seriously, his mouth going into a grim line. Raven tapped Beast Boy and he snaped back to look at everyone else.

"So...What's your plan?" Cyborg asked uncertianly.

Robin took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Slade stole Drusilla for an apprentice, am I right?"

The team just gave a slight nod in response, waiting to see where he was going with this.

"But what if he's offered an even greater apprentice, he might even keep Drusilla and take that apprentice to build onto his team."

Cyborg held up a metal finger in disagreement. "I see where you're going with this...but...If we try to do a trade, he'll see right through us. He'll know that we're trying to inflitrate his lair and get Dru out of there."

Robin nodded, "I know...But what if we don't offer him. What if he happens to find one of us?"

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is we stage a team breakup. We can all act as if we're going our seprate ways and he's bound to attempt to turn one of us evil. See what I'm saying?" He scanned them for reactions.

They all gave it deep thought. It sounded pretty good, but there were some holes that needed to patched up. What if he's onto the act all along and traps someone? Most importantly...Who is that someone?

Starfire finally spoke up. "But Robin...Who would he choose?"

The boy wonder peered his masked eyes into the distance. "I'm not sure...he'll have to make that decsion himself..."

Raven bowed her head slightly, the hair falling around her eyes. She knew that Slade would probably choose her. She didn't want any of her other team mates to go to him, but she didn't know if she could handle that man like Robin once did. Her face twisted into a grimace of his single eye, mocking the whole team everywhere they went.

The team began to converse as to how and where they would stage the fight. They were making arrangements for who would start the argument, and other parts of the plan. Raven let out a small, nearly inaudable sigh. Beast Boy looked over at her, raising a concerned olive eyebrow.

"You alright Rae?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, looking over at him, the hair sliding away from her eyes and masking the worry. Robin announced that they would plan more tomorrow and that everyone should get a good nights sleep. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg left the room while Beast Boy and Raven sat at the table, talking to each other for a few more minutes into the night.

"Do you think Robin's plan will work?" The changeling asked.

Raven sighed, standing up. "Perhaps...I think that Slade might see right through it though...but that's a risk we're going to have to take..."

Beast Boy nodded and walked out of the room with Raven into the dim hallway.

* * *

**Slade's Lair-**

Drusilla slowly creeped out of her room, she haden't been out of there for weeks now. Her dark eyes scanned the area for any sign of Slade, but found nothing. Drawing a deep breath, she began to tip toe foward. The hallway that was infront of her seemed to never end with tons of gears and doors leading to places unknown. She hoped one of those places was Aiden's room, she wanted...no, needed to talk to him. Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard in the distance and Dru let out a loud gasp. Covering her mouth, she leaned up against the wall, cloaking herself in darkness.

Slade brooded down the hallway, his one eye darkened with crashing emotions. He looked around and brushed right past Drusilla, obviously focused on other things at the moment. She let out a small breath of relief and kept making her way down the hall. She peered at the black letters that read the names of the rooms and finally reached one that read 'Apprentice'. Dru raised a slender eyebrow and twisted the knob, pushing the door in.

Aiden gave a slight stir in his sleep and rolled over. Drusilla walked in quietly, shutting the door behind her and squinting against the even deeper darkness. Her own breath echoed back at her around the room as she leaned against the wall. Her feet moved foward gracefully and she found her way to his bed.

"A-Aiden?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

She heard the blankets being twisted and pulled. Something was grumbled and she furrowed her eyebrows. Reaching a pale hand out into the darkness, it landed on bare flesh and she squeaked in surprise.

"Go away Slade. Haven't you done enough with me tonight?" He grumbled under the blankets.

Drusilla frowned and shook him slightly. "Aiden...It's Dru.."

More shuffling and then a small light going on, causing both of them to squint against the light. He inspected her and gave a slight yawn.

"Why so late?" He asked, tilting his head.

Her dark eyes dashed away instantly. Why in the world didn't he have a shirt on...so distracting...

"Uh...Slade won't let me out of my room during the day..." She stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her emberassed look and shrugged. "Yeah...So, why you here?"

She forced herself to look back up at him and focus on his eyes and nothing else. "I wanted to see if you got any progress on our escape plan..."

He gave a deep sigh and ran a hand through his thick hair. She noticed he was slightly sweaty and tried to shake her mind of such thoughts. She blinked a couple of times. Eyes...Focus on eyes...

"Erm...Where's your shirt?" She blurted out and then smacked her forehead. "Sorry..."

Aiden gave an amused smile. "It's alright...Um...I was just...working out...that's all..."

Now she stopped acting like an emberassed kid and looked up at him. His eyes were deep, like an endless, restless ocean. Something was wrong, she knew.

"That's a lie..." She blurted out without even realizing it.

His eyes widened for a bit and he stared at her. "What...How do you know?"

She peered at him. "There's no place TO work out in here...Tell me, what were you really doing? It can't be all that bad...I mean, there's nothing all that bad to do in here..."

He swallowed hard and then looked away. "Well...I think you better get back to bed before Sla..."

Before he could finish his sentence, loud footsteps, almost running were heard. Drusilla gasped and looked around worridly. Aiden pointed to the closet and she briskly stepped in as the door slammed open.

"Get your clothing back on...I've got something to show you..." The masked man said, joy almost lining his voice...if that was even possible..

A/N: So, wha'd Slade find! XD Slight cliffy. Okay, I'll be updating every Friday/ Saturday from now on- So check back next week and as always: Read and Review! Yeah! -Emmery.


	7. The Dark Side Of Me

A/N: Hello My Friends. I'm glad to bring you a new chapter of The Fire Within this dreary night...or day...depends on when you're reading it. But, I'm happy I finally typed this up. I'm feeling in one of those dark moods again- YES! XD Okay, so I'm a bit hyper but I've got some good ideas floating in my head right now so...Let's get on with this! 

XxXxXxXx

Aiden walked down the hall slowly, following Slade through the darkness. His eyes floated back to the door that was open slightly, two purple eyes watching him walk away with fear and wonder. Slade looked back at Aiden, his eye filling with a look of curiosity.

"Make this quick...I was sleeping.." Aiden grumbled.

There was no response from the masked man as they entered the infamous room with the huge screens. Aiden looked up at the video feed to see the Teen Titans as always. But they weren't fighting the villian infront of them. They were fighting each other...

"You think you're such a great leader, you can't save anyone- Not even yourself!" The dark telepath yelled at the boy wonder.

His masked eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in response. "Well, atleast I'm going to cause the end of the world!"

Slade chuckled lightly and looked at Aiden. "Looks like the team is having a little fight...How cute..."

The fight continued on. Insults thrown back and fourth turned into fighting. Robin being enveloped in black and slammed into a wall. Beast Boy getting hit by a birdrang, Starfire landing in the bay...Their leader had gone, dare they say, Insane?

"Robin! No!" Raven shouted.

A bright light went off and everyone went flying. The video feed blanked out, covering the room in the grey static. Aiden's eyes were wide, what had he just seen.

"You see Aiden...Everything comes to an end. Good or bad...I knew that boy was going to snap some time. He can't handle the pressure, it causes him to change...I know..." Slade's hand curled into a satified fist.

"But...How did that fight start? Are they...dead?" Aiden asked, he wasn't trusting his own mind to piece the story.

"They were out...Looking for Drusilla and had no lead, as usual. Robin was shouting about how he'd love to have my blood on his hands, such a very violent boy is under that mask...Raven told him he had stepped out of line and they began to fight." He thought for a second, not turning around to face Aiden. "I don't think they're dead...no...Just, alone..."

xXxXxXx

Raven groaned and put a hand to her head. She sat up slowly and pulled her hand back to find a trickle of blood lining her palm. Cursing, she stood and steadied herself against a pile of crates.

"Robin sure knows how to fake a fight well..." She muttered under her breath and pulled her cloak over her head to hide the crimson coming from her face.

Her violet eyes scanned the area, looking for a sign of anyone else, but finding none. Their plan had worked, they were all alone...but was it really for the better. Closing her eyes, she floated upward into the blackened sky, looking for a sign on anyone else to call this whole plan off.

xXxXxXx

Dark brown eyes set grimly upon him. He gasped and scooted backward away from the figure. It let out a low growl of frustration.

"I'm not here to hurt you...merely to...talk." Aiden said grimly.

Robin looked up at the boy, narrowing his masked eyes. "Who are you?"

Aiden held out a hand to help him up, and sighed. "I work for Slade...He's sent me here to talk to you...I assume you're alone?"

The boy wonder took his hand and steadied himself, eyeing the boy carefully. "Yeah...I've no idea if anyone else is alive..." He looked at the ground, pain filling is features.

'Please let him be acting...' Aiden thought, the worry tugging at his eyes. Shaking the thought of Drusilla's family being dead, he continued.

"You went insane momentarily, yes?"

Robin gritted his teeth and glared at Aiden. "Look. I don't know who you are, but I am not insane. Just tell Slade he can rest in peace now that the team is done for..."

Aiden put on a sly smirk. "You see Robin, Slade won't rest in peace until he has one thing..."

"And what's that? World Domination?" Robin spat out, glaring.

"You." He said and gave Robin a sharp elbow to his temple.

The pain in Robin's head was taking over. He groaned and fell to the floor, his eyes seeing stars momentarily. He felt another firm punch to his head and then a sharp pain in his shoulder, a syringe. He let the darkness eat at his vision and saw Aiden's figure glaring above.

xXxXx

"Very, Very good..." Slade said slowly.

Aiden watched as Slade walked over to the bound boy wonder, his eye narrowing with power and desire. Slade flicked his wrist in Aiden's direction as an order to be gone. Gladly, Aiden left the room and slipped back into his own a deep sigh escaping him.

Drusilla sat on his bed, glaring. "How could you?"

He gasped, surprised by Drusilla's sudden appearence. "What...What I do?"

She let out a dry, sarchastic laugh. "You know very damn well what you did. Now that man is going to have to suffer like we do every day..."

Aiden flinched, he had hoped she would not of known of his deed. "I...I'm sorry..."

"I'm not the one you should be appologizing to. Aiden, we're supposed to be escaping from here, not staying as Slade's lackeys! Why the hell did you do that for him anyways? Have you turned evil?" Her voice was rising with anger and hurt.

The boy's eyes darkened and he turned back towards the door. "I have my reasons and for the record I will never be evil..."

"That's not what you've just proved to me. You've proved that you have no regard for other's lives. Slade is going to kill him, I know it and his blood will be on your hands." She clenched her teeth in anger.

Aiden turned around sharply, the fury rushing through him. "What the hell does it matter to you what happens to that boy anyways? Not like he was your father or anything."

She let out an aggitated sigh through her nose and brushed past him, her palm grabbing the door knob. "No. But he was a friend of both my father and my mother. He stands for what I'm supposed to be. You really ought to learn to think of someone besides yourself.." She walked out of the room, the door slamming coldly behind her.

Aiden closed his eyes and growled, his fist slamming into the door a few seconds after it shut. The pain jolted through his knuckles and the door gave a defining crack. He ground his teeth together and looked down at the floor, his sweat landing to the ground in silver drops.

"I've got to tell her..." He mumbled, ripping his hand from the wood.

xXxXxXx

"Robin. Come In. Robin?" Starfire called into her communicator.

"God, where could he be?" Cyborg asked looking worried.

Beast Boy was having his leg healed by Raven when he said, "Perhaps...Slade's made his choice..."

xXxXxXx A/N: Woo, I finnished this chapter before monday so I decided to just post it earlier. I'm hoping to get this story done soon. Alright, next chapter I'm going to have some Robin/Slade time and Aiden is going to tell Drusilla his secret. So, what do you guys think, love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Read and Review Duckies- Emmery.


	8. Escape

A/N: Alright, You've had to wait a whole week, but here it is! This took me a while to write, so I hope you all like it!

P.S: Double Post! Yeah, I'm real proud of myself for these two chapters. ;

Warning: Yey! I'm getting explicit again. There's some yaoi lorange in here (pretty much a lemon but...ehh, you'll see). You can proably skip over most of it if you want but..Okay, just a quick warning. On with the story!

Lorange (For all of you who don't know): Not a lime and not a lemon. Pretty close to a lemon though...but not a lead on! XD

xXxXxXx Robin groaned and opened his eyes only to close them again against the bright spotlight. His lips formed to a deep grimace as he went to scream, but found a cloth tied tightly around his mouth. A hand reached out from the shadows beside him and removed the cloth, offering him a glass of water. He drank greedily and then looked in the direction the hand came from. There he saw two piercing violet eyes staring at him.

"W-Where am I?" He stammered out.

Drusilla steapped into the light, keeping her eyes firmly on him. "You're in Slade's hideout..."

Robin choked on air as he saw her. "Your..."

"Yes, I'm Drusilla...You know my parents, right?" Her eyebrows raised to him in question.

He nodded. "Yes...I'll tell you about them if you get me out of these chains..." He pulled foward only to be bound by the rusty, bolted cuffs.

Her face set in a deep frown. "I...I'm not supposed to..."

Robin's eyes pleaded her. "Please, I can...Help you..."

With a deep sigh, her hands went foward to the bounds. They lit up with her fire and she began to try and melt them off.

"Dru! What are you doing!" Aiden shouted in a whisper.

Drusilla jumped back and looked at Aiden as he walked into the spotlight. Robin glared at the boy, he was the one who drugged him and brought him here.

"I'm letting him go, he can help us escape.." She hissed at him, going back to undo the bindings.

Robin kept his cold glare. "I'm not helping him! He's the one who brought me here!"

Aiden's hands curled into fists. "Look, I do what I do so he doesn't...I'm just looking out for myself, alright?"

Drusilla ignored him and began to melt the chains off, it was a slow process but was beginning to work. Aiden sighed and went to the other bound, placing his hands around it. He closed his eyes and with a loud grunt, he ripped it clear from the wall and threw it behind him. Robin's hand flew foward and landed limply at his side. Drusilla looked at Aiden, eyes wide.

He took no time to rip the other remaining bonds off in the same maner. Drusilla finally burned the one bond to ashes and Robin fell on his hands and knees to the ground. Aiden helped him up and all three of them looked around worridly. No sign of Slade thankfully.

Robin rubbed his wrists absent mindedly and looked at Aiden. "Thanks..."

Aiden merely sighed and walked back towards his room, signiling them to follow. They were sure to be quite, for when Slade awoke, they'd all have a price to pay. Aiden was far ahead of Robin and Drusilla as they walked together, talking quietly.

"So...What do you know about my parents?" She whispered.

He thought about it for a second before saying, "Everything really...I lived with them for years upon years. Both of them are my good friends...So, whose the boy?" He asked, reffering to Aiden.

She sighed, keeping her eyes upon the boy wonder. "Oh...That's Aiden. He works for Slade too. He was taken away from his parents a long, long while ago. We're both hoping to get out of here."

"Glad I'm here then...I know Slade very well and I think I know how to get us out of here..." The boy wonder got a sly smirk on his face.

Drusilla's eyes widened slightly, she began to question why her mom had married the green boy and not this charming man...

Aiden opened the door to his room and all three of them slipped in. Robin looked around and took a seat on the chair that rested in the corner while Drusilla took the desk seat and Aiden chose to stand.

"So, boy wonder, what've ya got?" Aiden asked, crossing his arms.

The both of them focused in on Robin as he thought for a second. Realizing he was still in his uniform, his hands darted down to his belt. Slade had taken his communicator, of course, but not his belt that was full of gadgets and other devices.

"I've got a belt full of escape tools and a detective's mind. You?" Robin asked, raising a masked eyebrow.

Aiden walked over to his desk and pulled out his map. The pieces were taped back together, but it was still readable and in good condition. Robin tilted his head and nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"A map of the whole hideout...nice work." The boy wonder stood up and went over to the desk, pulling out a pen and scribbling something on the map.

Aiden raised an eyebrow curiously at his actions and then understood, he was writing down possible exits and entrances. Drusilla noticed the small clock on the desk and gasped, tapping on Robin's shoulder.

"You really should get back...Slade will be awake soon..." She said hurridly, the clock read 5 am, sunrise.

The two of them stared at her and then Aiden finally spoke, "That man sleeps?"

Her eyes narrowed dimly and Robin took the point. He told them he would be back tomorrow and slipped back out of the room back to the bonds. There, he would have to pretend he had somehow broken free himself.

"I really don't like that guy. He's cocky and stuck up..." Aiden grumbled, sitting on his bed.

Drusilla raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I think he's...mysteriously cool..."

Aiden's peered at her. "You think he's cute don't you?"

"Well..." She said, a smile curling on her lips.

Aiden groaned and pointed towards the door.

She laughed slightly. "Well, don't be jealous..."

The door opened and she slid out, leaving Aiden to shout, "Hey! I..No! Ah..."

xXxXxXxXx

Raven put her head in her hands and sighed. Cyborg was typing furiously at the computer, trying to get some kind of lead on where Robin was. Beast Boy sat beside Raven, a comforting arm around her.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her, concern filling his eyes.

She sighed and looked up at him. "We should never have done this...I thought Slade would choose me or you, I didn't want Robin to get involved...Slade might kill him for all we know."

Beast Boy cringed at the thought of that. "Don't think like that Rae, we'll find him, we always do. Even if we don't, I'm sure he'll find some way out of it...He did last time.."

Starfire sat next to Beast Boy and sighed deeply, the remainder of the team knew she was taking Robin's abscence the hardest of all. "I wish Robin would not have thought of this plan at all...We should be ingesting the pizza and watching a movie. Not assuming Robin has perished..."

Raven reached a hand across Beast Boy's lap to place a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It's alright, he'll be back..."

The tameranian was still not assured though, she absent mindedly brushed her stomach with her hand and a tear ran down her face. If Slade did anything to Robin, she would kill him...

xXxXxXx

"Best you can do?" Robin mocked, the blood leaking from his lip.

Slade's fists were littered with drops of blood from Robin after punching him so hard. "I'm growing quite weary of your insults..."

In a swift move, Slade grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled him foward, whipping Robin backward as he did. The boy wonder felt himself flop hard against Slade's steel like body and witheld a groan of pain. His arm was twisted in a way it shouldn't go and he was pretty sure his nose was busted. Slade bent down so his masked chin was on Robin's shoulder.

"So, you thought that I would pick up Raven, hmm? Then she would bust in here and save her daughter without a scratch? I don't think so...I'm much, much smarter than that, don't you see Robin?" The chuckle that Slade let out echoed through Robin's mind.

Every time Robin tried to move or kick backward, his arm was stabbed with pain from his shoulder to his fingertips. He gritted his teeth as he felt Slade's other hand slip around his waist, pulling him farther back into the darkness.

"How old are you now my little bird, somewhere in your twenties?" The one eye inspected the small scars and lines on Robin's face. "How the time has passed...you wear your age well you know. Still the same, handsome bird..." His voice was low like a calm thunder before an outrageous storm.

Robin ignored the pain in his arm and began to squirm against Slade. He knew what the masked man wanted to do and wasn't about to let it happen. "Let me go!" He yelled out.

Slade ignored him and Robin felt his free hand begin to travel up to his face. Gloved fingertips danced around the black cloth and slid across it delicately. Robin had to do something now, anything. He wasn't about to let Slade slip off his mask, no.

But before Robin could ready his leg to do a strong kick to Slade's knees, the black material was whisked off his face, revealing his eyes to the darkness around him. Robin gasped and shut his eyes tightly, trying to hide his eyes from Slade.

"Much better..." Slade said darkly and threw the cloth to the side.

xXxXxXxXx

Drusilla was sound asleep in her bed. She snuggled herself closer to her pillow against the noises that surrounded her. Someone was screaming about being let go...it was quite disturbing. A small draft entered the room and she tensed, thinking it was Slade coming into the room. Pretending to be in a deeper sleep, she curled up her knees to her chest and tried to breath steadily.

The bed sunk in beside her and an arm slipped around her softly. She opened one eye to see pale skin around her and the blankets and realized it was Aiden. A small, flushed smile appered on her face and she turned over, facing him in the darkness.

"Hey..." She said with a slight yawn.

He gave her a weak smile, "Hey...Sorry to wake you...I just..Didn't feel like being alone.."

She furrowed her eyebrows, it sounded so unlike him to say that. To her, he was the king of being alone. That was all he was...perhaps he was growing weary of it?

"Aiden...What's wrong?" She pushed some of the blankets off her so she wasn't in such a cocoon.

He looked away for a second, thinking. He trusted this girl with everything...she was the only person he could trust in this place..

"It's...Slade..." He mummbled.

A frown lined her lips slightly. "God, did he beat you?" He didn't look all that injured...

Aiden shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "That's part of it...but there's more"

Drusilla looked down at her own hands, the bright white scars still stained her hands. "What do you mean?"

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, choking back tears of painful memories. "Remember when you found me, without clothes on a night or so ago?"

Drusilla nodded and listened on carefully, what was he getting at?

"He had just finished with me...Slade, he's been abusing me for years...but it's beyond that damn switchblade...far beyond...He makes me do things for him that...that...are just wrong..." He shuddered thinking about it.

Drusilla caught on quickly and gasped. "Aiden...my god...Is that why you kidnaped Robin for him, so he wouldn't do that to you again?"

Aiden simply nodded and leaned his head farther into her matress with a sigh. She pulled the blankets out from under her and draped them around his shoulders. She pushed the pillow under his head and stared at him.

"It all makes sense now..." She said tieredly.

Aiden nodded and put a hand under his head. "Just go to sleep now...you need it..."

She yawned and her eyes fluttered shut. Aiden watched her drift off to sleep and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing the long, slightly faded scar. His own eyes began to sag and he sighed. His last thought before going off into a temporary sleep was, 'Where is Robin?'

xXxXxXxXx (Here's the Yaoi Lorange-Skip over if you wish...;..)

Robin screamed, hoping Drusilla or Aiden would hear him eventually. Slade was pulling farther onto his arm, causing the pain to swirl through his body over and over again. He tried to keep his eyes closed, not wanting Slade so see the pain and anger that was rushing through them.

"Your friends will never find where we are..." Slade said as he unhooked Robin's belt and threw it into the darkness.

Robin squirmed and kicked his feet, but Slade had him pinned down to the ground and had his knees jabbed into the back of Robin's. His stomach lurched as the room went pitch black. The bright light that had been trying to peek through Robin's eye lids had stopped now . Slade chuckled.

"So, you want my mask off do you?" He asked and Robin heard metal hit the ground with a small 'clank'.

Robin felt his stomach lurch when he felt Slade's teeth bite at Robin's ear playfully. Butterfly kisses that would've been enjoyable if from anyone else went down Robin's cheek and neck. A slight chuckle echoed through the room as Slade removed one of his hands from Robin's wrists. Slade's steel elbow clashed with Robin's temple, stunning him momentarily.

After Robin finally stopped seeing stars infront of his eyes he noticed that he was no longer in pants. With all his might, he tried to stop from spilling the contents of his stomach on the spot. A now ungloved and scared hand went down Robin's pale thigh.

"Are you ready Robin?" Slade said slowly and seductively.

Robin tried to fight but now it was quite useless. "Please don't..." He pleaded, shutting his unmasked eyes even tighter.

Slade gave a slow moan. "You pleading like that only makes this more fun you realize..."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Drusilla shot up in bed hearing Robin's scream. She had finally realized what the screaming all night had been about. Aiden was sound asleep next to her, his hand had slipped down to her waist from her jolting out of bed. Her purple eyes wide, she turned on the light next to her bed and shook Aiden violently.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Time to wake up already?"

She ripped the covers off both of them. "No! I think Robin is in trouble! Hurry!"

Aiden's eyes widened as she jumped over him and out of the bed. He rolled out after her and they stormed out the door, his feet beginning to hurt as he ran down the hall way at light speed. Drusilla stopped at the corner, her eyes peeking around the wall and then darting back towards Aiden. A grimace was set deep on her face.

"What's going on?" Aiden whispered, almost trippng over Drusilla's sudden stop.

All she could do was swallow hard and point a pale finger next to her. Aiden stepped in her place and peeked his dark eyes around the corner only to pull them back a second later. His stomach almost emptied at the sight.

"We've got to do something!" Drusilla whispered hoarsly.

Aiden looked away. "But...He'll kill us if we do..."

Drusilla glared hard at him. "Can't you think of anyone besides yourself for once." She closed her eyes and they opened again, glowing orange. Her hands were smothered in flames.

Aiden's eyes widened and he held his hands up and shook his head. "Drusilla, don't, please...I hate to think of what he'd do to you..."

Her mouth was still set into a firm grimace. "Then help me!"

He closed his eyes and turned his face away. She wouldn't be able to take Slade by herself, he knew. But he had never fought with her before...He had to help her, there was no other way.

"Fine..Let's do this..." He whispered.

Drusilla smiled weakly and charged up one fist, the flame illuminated the both of them as she launched it towards Slade. It made a direct hit, burning Slade's back. Robin gasped and looked in their direction, happy as ever to see Drusilla step foward with her burning hands.

"Leave him alone you sick bastard!" Drusilla yelled and launched more flames.

Slade growled and pulled himself away from Robin, slipping back into the darkness. Drusilla ran over to Robin and handed him his pants.

"Quickly before h-" Her sentence was cut off by Slade giving her a firm punch to the back of the head.

Stars and darkness surrounded her vision and she let out a glass shattering scream. Slade went to strike again when transparent hands gripped around Slade's neck, restricting his breathing. As Slade went to grab the hands off him when they disappeared. His single eye narrowed and he turned around, looking for his attacker.

Drusilla regained her balance and vision and stood up shakily with Robin's help. Slade's back was to them, trying to find his disappearing attacker. Robin charged foward with Drusilla, but Slade whipped around in time to dodge each attack. As he went to retaliate, the hands appeared again and grabbed Slade's wrists, cracking them painfully.

"Who the hell are you?" Slade questioned loudly.

Nothing responded, Slade was just thrown backward, hitting one of his TV monitors with a shatter. Drusilla and Robin went to charge toward the fallen villian when they stopped dead in their tracks.

"No...Way..." Drusilla choked out.

Before Slade floated a glowing, almost invisable figure. The eyes were bright red as they glared down upon the masked man. Drusilla closely inspected it and saw some of the figures more detailed features. The hair, it fell softly above the glowing red eyes. The face it was so unique and well cut, the scars on it were barely visable...It was Aiden, she knew it.

Slade charged foward but so did Aiden, much faster than anything she'd ever seen. He kept disappearing and reappearing so Slade couldn't even touch him. A white hand connected with the side of Slade's head, causing him to go flying to the ground unconcious. Aiden waited a few seconds and didn't see Slade stir, except for his short breaths, so he floated down to the ground.

"Aiden...What...What are you?" Drusilla asked, stunned.

Aiden sighed. "Is it that bad?" He asked, but his voice sounded diffrent. It was deeper...

Robin swallowed, a lot had just happened in the past hour or so for him, "No..But what are you? A ghost or what?"

He gave a slight shrug, though it was barely visable. "Yeah, sort of. Part demon, part ghost...I know, I'm a freak...but we've got to find some way to get out of here while Slade is still out of it...He won't be unconcious for much longer."

Both Robin and Drusilla nodded. They all ran back to Aiden's room and pulled out the map, inspecting it. Aiden stayed in his ghost form the entire time, almost disappearing from sight once or twice as they zoomed down the hallway.

"Alright...We'll have to try this exit here, it's the most likely of them all.." Robin said, pointing to a door that had been circled a few times.

"Agreed...but what happens if it's not an exit?" Aiden asked, looking over at Robin.

The boy wonder swallowed hard, not looking back at him. "We'll deal with that when we get there..."

Drusilla scooped up the map as all three of them rushed back out of the room. They heard a loud yell from Slade, signaling he was awake again. Aiden growled to himself as they zipped through the darkness and heard Slade's heavy footsteps join them in their run. Drusilla let out a small yelp as she saw Slade's one eye glaring back at her. Her breath became heavy and her lungs began to hurt...Would they really make it out of here?

xXxXxXxXx A/N: MUHAHAHA! Cliffie! Oh, I'm so proud of this chapter. (grins) Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! Read and Review peoples and I'll have your new chapter next weekend! -Emmery.


	9. Dark Desires

A/N: Used to hate lemons, but here I am writing one. I actually like this chapter a great deal...so, no flames please. Will take constructive critisim. Comments on the lemon below. Again, read the whole thing before you kill me. Skip over the lemon if you wish, I don't mind...Okay, on with it! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, 'Surrender' By Evanescence or my own Sanity.

WARNING: Kill me now. I've done a lemon. Okay, bear with me everyone please. This is my first ever lemon...that I've posted (-naughy smile-) So...yeah...Man, can't believe I did it but...Yeah, on with the story.

xXxXxXxXx

Drusilla's breath caught in her throat as they ran down the hall. Aiden was barely visable ahead of them, still in his speeding ghost form. How she hoped that hallway would lead them to freedom, because, if it didn't...well, she couldn't let herself think of that. Slade was advancing on them quickly, his one eye growing fierce with anger.

"Aiden, what's up ahead?" Robin called, Aiden was a far span ahead of them, able to see their destination clearer.

Aiden peered infront of him, getting a good view. He could see a door, it was sucess, they had guessed correctly. "I see it! It's a door!"

Robin and Aiden were almost there when Drusilla gave a shrill scream. Slade had pulled her back by her wrist and now had his hand smothering her mouth.

"No one is going anywhere." Slade said almost too calmly.

Drusilla's eyes widened and she squirmed, trying to break from his firm grasp.

Aiden looked at Robin and whispered, "Go...Escape and get help, I'll deal with him..."

Robin's face hardened. "I'm not going anywhere...We've got to save her..."

"Just GO!" Aiden yelled.

Slade didn't flinch or let go of Drusilla when Robin dashed through the door, leaving the trio by themselves again. Drusilla lit up her hands but Slade grabbed them quickly and snapped her wrists, causing her to scream into his gloved hand and her flames to disappear.

"Let her go..." Aiden said, trying to be calm but the venom shone through his voice.

Still, Slade made no move foward to attack Aiden. He clutched Drusilla tighter to him and released her broken wrists. His hand moved around her waist and clasped onto her hip. Tears streamed down Drusilla's face as her wrists sent pain throughout her body. Slade slipped his hand offher mouth and she screamed out to Aiden. Slowly, Slade's free hand snaked around her stomach, pinning her further to his cold body.

"Aiden, Aiden...You fancy Drusilla don't you? Such a pretty girl can only go untouched for so long...Don't you agree?" Slade mused slowly, peering at Aiden.

Aiden's eyes widened and he flew foward. "No! You will not touch her!" He yelled and flew right at Slade, sure he would hit the man and send him flying backward.

Slade sensed this and dashed to the right, taking Drusilla with him and missing Aiden's attack completely. "I think that Drusilla and I would make a very strong and lovely child, don't you Aiden?"

Drusilla gasped and felt the bile rise in her stomach. All this time he wanted her for...No...She wouldn't let him do that. She couldn't. She went to move her hands to light her flames but they were numb from the pain and the shattered bones. Her eyes pleaded to Aiden as the tears filled their rims.

Aiden went to attack again but Slade released a hand from Drusilla to block him. She struggled on, but he had such an iron grip it was scaring her.

Slade chuckled. "Continue on retaliating against me and I'll take her right infront of you. Have you forgotten that I own the both of you? You're under my control forever...I'll do as I wish with each of you. Go on, attack me again...If you truely want to see your little girlfriend suffer."

Aiden's face hardened and he looked down at Drusilla. She was sobbing hard now, looking back up at him. All Aiden wanted was to appologize to Drusilla for everything she had been and was going to go through.

"Just go Aiden...I'll be fine..." She whispered, bowing her head.

No, he couldn't just leave her like that. But if he even tried to attack her again...Slade would do more than just rape her, Aiden knew. Slade watched him cautiously. Slowly, Aiden drifted foward. Slade readied himself for an attack but Aiden was going for Drusilla.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Drusilla's eyes widened and shined as Aiden disappeared into thin air. The kiss, it felt like it was barely even there. Like a sudden vapor that had graced her prescence and then left again. The sudden joy in her heart was sweeped away as Slade lifted her off her feet and carried her down the hallway. She watched as the tears fell onto the cold ground and were left behind as Slade carried her to one of the many rooms in his hideout.

xXxXxXxXx (Ooh, spiffeh Romance there)

Robin ran through the streets, he tried to take a mental picture of everything around him. He had a very vague idea of where he was, but it would be enough to get the Titans back here. His mind flashed back to Drusilla, being held against Slade and trying not to cry. It was a horrible vision. Atleast he could tell Raven and Beast Boy that their daughter knew about them and wanted to come home.

As he was running down a street, a black limo pulled up on the curve and beeped at him. He stopped and turned around briskly, raising an eyebrow at the car. He felt the wind brush across his face and realized something- his mask. He had left it behind at Slade's lair. The car beeped again, breaking his thoughts. He walked over to the limo and the window rolled down.

"Richard..." The old man in the driver's seat said uncertianly.

Robin smiled slowly and opened the door, climbing in the car. "Hey Alfred...You mind taking me back to the tower?"

Alfred smiled gently. "No problem."

The black limo zoomed through the small city back to the big T shaped tower.

xXxXxXx

The Titan's computer began ringing in a phone like manor, asking if the Titans wanted to accept a message.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Now...Why doesn't it do that for EVERY call?"

Raven rolled her eyes and pressed enter. Robin appeared on the screen, he was on a video phone so the feed wasn't very clear, but they could still see their leader was alive. Starfire gasped and nearly hugged the television.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

The boy wonder smiled weakly. "Hey Star...and a huge hello to everyone.."

Beast Boy ran into the room. "Robin, dude! Where have you been?"

Robin sighed. "Slade had me...I saw Drusilla. She's...alive..."

Raven's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Is she alright?"

"Yeah...But...Slade...he's really got her under his finger. Good news is, I know where the hide out is now. We've got to get there soon...I don't know what Slade's going to do next. But it isn't going to be any good." He sighed and looked away for a second.

Raven's eyes shut for a long while, Beast Boy could tell she was holding back tears. Robin reported he would be home soon and ended his broadcast. Raven opened her eyes but didn't say anything. Everyone backed away slightly when they saw that her eyes were glowing red slightly.

"I will kill him..." Raven said quietly, clenching her fists.

xXxXxXxXx (Here We Go. Hold on to your hats...er...Socks!)

Drusilla sat in one of the many rooms in Slade's hideout. It was quite a nice room actually. She would've enjoyed being in here if not for her circumstances. Her wrists were throbbing with pain and her hands were purple and swollen. She sat in her usual purple gown, but now it was torn and tattered. Slade had left the room to 'prepare' so now she was left by herself to await her doom...

Her violet eyes traveled around the room. There wasn't much. Except for a large, stone fireplace and a plush rug. The fire crackled loudly, the flames rising higher and higher. It was the only thing illuminating and heating the room. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Suddenly, the door knob turned and the door slid open, closing almost instantly again.

"Well...Now that the boy is taken care of..." Slade said slowly.

Drusilla scooted farther back on the bed. She inspected Slade and noticed that now he was wearing a white robe and no mask. He turned towards her a devlish smile appearing on his face. There were those grey eyes again. But this time, they weren't filled with just insanity like the last time she saw them...now they were filled with lust and some sort of sick passion. His black hair was swept over his one eye, the one that the mask always covered. As the flames illuminated him further, she could see that he was wearing an eye patch.

'Great. Even creepier.' She thought sarchastically.

She witheld a gasp as he sat down on the bed, making it sink in slightly at her feet. She shuffled back even farther, pressing herself up against the wall with a small wimper.

He held out a glass filled with wine. "Here." He said.

Her face hardened. "If I refuse?"

Slade chuckled lightly, "Then don't count on seeing Aiden or your parents ever again..." He pushed the glass farther towards her.

Drusilla grimaced slightly and took it. Closing her eyes, she nearly chugged it all down but gagged soon afterward. "Bleh. That was horrible..." She grimaced even deeper realizing it wasn't just wine in there...

Slade slipped the glass out of her hand and placed it on a nightstand beside the bed. She tried to push back farther, hoping to just fall into the wall and disappear. But Slade crawled towards her and had his face inches from hers. She watched as he slid the robe off his shoulders. He was very muscular and had so many scars and burns...

"I've been waiting a long time for this..." He murmmered slowly.

He tilted her chin upward and pulled her into a harsh kiss. She felt her body begin to feel similar to jello, probably from one of the numerous drugs in the wine he had given her. Her mind began to swirl and her vision went blank for a second. Reluctantly, she opened her lips slightly and felt his tounge slip in. He began to move around slowly, massaging her tounge, sending electric waves throughout Drusilla's body. Her mind was screaming against his touches but her body was in bliss.

Slade waisted no time in slipping the remainder of her purple gown off and throwing it aside. He stopped for a moment to overlook her. She was so fragile and beautiful, her skin like porcelain.He moved his mouth from hers and sedutively nipped at her ear as he went down her neck to her chest. She let a slight moan escape her mouth as he sucked each breast delicately. He looked back up at her as she grabbed at his head, panting. She was having a stronger reaction to the drugs than he had anticipated...

"Ready?" He asked, almost mockingly. It wasn't as if she really had a choice..

Drusilla's breath escaped her for a second. He brought his face to hers and brought her into a dark, sweeping kiss. She barely registered anything until she felt him enter her in a painful thrust. Slade shut his eye tightly for a moment, moaning into their kiss. Drusilla was so pure, so innocent and the fact he was taking that away from her with a simple action made him feel like he was on top of the world. He had expected this moment to feel good, but not like this. This was ecstasy.

A sharp gasp escaped Drusilla as her eyes shot wide open as he began to move himself deeper into her. She dug her nails into the sheets so hard that her nails were digging through the sheets into her palms. Slade rested his face in the crook of neck as he picked up his speed, grinding his hips into hers. Drusilla bit her tounge and witheld a slight moan with each thrust. She wasn't enjoying this at all...or atleast she shouldn't be...

Suddenly, her body tensed and she felt a wave a pleasure, like electric waves, sweep through her. The feeling filled her body to the brink and she fought crying out, but found she couldn't control anything. Her back arched triumphantly. Finally,gripping the sheets so her nails cut her palms in tiny moon shaped patterns, she cried out, her eyes shutting and tears spilling from under them. The passion swept through her like a fierce ocean wave, knocking her down and not letting her stand up. Her screams echoed back at her through the hollow room.She barely registered when Slade stiffened and let out his own victorious cry. He collapsed on to her, holding himself up with his elbows feeling dizzy yet glorious.

As soon as he rolled off of her, she curled up into a tiny ball and burried her face into a pillow near by and sobbed quietly. Slade didn't leave the bed though. He watched as the drugs began to take more of an effect on her and she drifted off into a temporary sleep. He pulled the silky quilt over himself and her with a grin. His mind ran over how she responded to his touches and the soft moans that escaped her mouth. He felt himself harden again at the thought and looked over at her, still asleep...but she'd have to wake up eventually..

xXxXxXxXx (cannot believe I just wrote that...Gonna go bang my head against a wall now..XD)

Aiden growled deeply as he heard the screams coming from down the hall. He wanted to move and bust in there, save Drusilla from him but he couldn't move...Slade had made sure of that. He tried with all his might to move just a finger but the drugs were so strong. All he could do was sit here and listen to the screams that emitted from down the hall, the sickness rising in his stomach.

'Why didn't I just attack him?' He asked himself, cursing loudly in his mind for his stupidity.

'Because you didn't want him to hurt her any more...' Another voice inside his head answered.

Aiden shut his eyes tightly. Why did she mean so much to him? He really should care less about what happened to her, his own safety was at risk because of the things we he was doing for her, yet he went on fighting...'Why?' he asked himself over and over...

xXxXxXxXx

The titans zoomed down the street in the t-car. Raven was staring out the window, Beast Boy gripping her hand. Starfire sat in the back with the pair, looking around sadly at everyone. They were about to fight a huge battle with Slade, but it would be worth it in the end..

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, Okay. A ton happened in this chapter! I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to really touch on the AidenDru romance in the story but...Dammit, I just couldn't resist. I'm not going to go real heavily, I just wanted that little bit in there. Concering the lemon, well I was planning on having it in there EVENTUALLY. So, I figured now it fit. As for If Drusilla will be pregnant...I've got that ALL planned out. Promise you. So please, Read and Review. Even if you skipped over the lemon- I understand...But now...I need to go take a shower because I feel really dirty. XD!

Also, Concerning the lemon. Don't kill me because Drusilla was actually enjoying it for a little bit. I know, people are going to tell me "Rape is not pleasureable" and yada yada but she was heavily drugged and a bit drunk she didn't exactly know what she was doing. Okay, now that's taken care of...

Love, Emmery.


	10. A little piece of me

A/N: Alright! A whole week in waiting, but here we go! Ahh, and for the scene below where Drusilla goes all dark with power. Just think of the Buffy The Vampire scene where Willow was trying to destroy the world because of Tara's death. Scary veiny willow I think Xander called her. Never watched Buffy? Then tsk tsk to you. XD I was in love with that show...but it just HAD to end...-sniffle- Anyways...ON WITH IT! 

Quick warning: If you are allergic to fluff I urge to NOT read this chapter. The end will kill you if you are infact allergic.

xXxXxXxXx

Drusilla's eyes opened slowly and painfully, only to be greeted by darkness. She groaned and sat up, her head feeling as if she was hit by a truck. Looking around, she saw the smothering ashes of the fireplace dimming slowly and everything came back to her in one fatal sweep. A small scream escaped her as she began to run over every vision that came to her head. Staying still for several seconds, her stomach flopped.

Suddenly, she flung over the side of the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the plush rug. Her heart pounded in her head as she picked herself up and brought her hands towards her face. Her palms were littered with dried blood and moon-shaped cuts from her fingernails. How did she let this happen?

"Drusilla..." A voice said, almost pained.

She let a small wimper escape from her and pulled the blankets closer to her body, fearing it was Slade coming back to haunt her. But, no, Aiden appeared across the room in his human form. He moved slowly towards her, extending a hand in her direction.

"Please...forgive me...I shouldn't have run..." He whispered.

Drusilla's shoulders fell foward in a shaking sob. The tears slid from under her dark lashes as she sealed her eyes shut again, wanting to hide away from the world once and for all. Aiden stood a couple of inches from her, holding out a robe infront of her. She took it slowly and draped it around her shoulders, the tears still running softly across her cheeks.

"Your parents...they're coming for you..." Aiden whispered reassuringly into her ear as he helped her out of bed.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "W-What?" Her voice was broken and pained, not the usual, beautifully harsh tone it used to be.

He tied the robe in the front to prevent it from slipping off of her and lead her out of the room, an arm draped securely around her shoulders. "We'll talk later..."

"A shower..." She blurted out, looking up at him. "I need a shower...I feel so..." She couldn't finnish her sentence without breaking into another quiet sob.

Aiden gave a pained expression and nodded grimly. That man needed to be put into a long, miserable life in hell for putting her in this state. He lead Drusilla down the hall to the bathroom. She was weary of being left alone again, but Aiden promised he would be right back to give her some clothing.

Walking down the hall, Aiden shuddered slightly. He wondered where Slade was now. Probably resting, basking in the deed he had completed. Finally reaching Drusilla's room, he opened the door and walked over to her dresser, pulling out one of the seldom outfits Slade had tucked away for her. He furrowed his eyebrows at the one outfit. It was a uniform, similar to the one he was wearing. He wondered why Drusilla had never worn it before...It was the only thing left, so he picked it up and went back down the hall.

Aiden heard the shower running before he was even to the bathroom. The steam seeped from under the doorway as he walked closer. Opening the door slowly, he looked around to see the robe on the floor and the mirror already fogged with the steam. He placed the clothes on the counter and looked at the shower, it was left open slightly, the water splashing out onto the floor.

"Drusilla...Are you alright?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

No response, just the sound of the running water and the steam filling the room so it was unbearibly hot. He called to her again with still no response and began to get worried. Closing his eyes for a second, he opened the shower door just so he could see if she was still in there. There she was, on the floor, curled up in a little ball, her eyes closed shut. Aiden's face turned scarlet and he looked away for a second, waiting for her to move or even give a slight wimper at him.

"Dru..." He said again slowly, pressing his back against the shower door.

"I'm fine..." She mummbled, barely auidable through the shower.

Aiden gave a slight sigh of relief and went back towards the door. He slipped out into the hallway and leaned up against the door, groaning quietly to himself. He hoped that he was right, that Drusilla's parents were coming for her. He didn't know how much more of this she could take.

An hour or so went by and Drusilla finally walked out of the bathroom in the uniform Aiden had found. He nearly choked on air as she stepped into the dim light. The outfit was very revealing with no sleeves, tight leather, shorts and a long slice down the center of the outfit, showing a preview of her stomach and chest. She pulled the crimson gloves further onto her hands and looked up to see Aiden gaping at her.

"What?" She asked, her eyes still broken although her tone was normal again.

Aiden swallowed and pretended to be interested in the ceiling. "Uhh...Nothing..."

The pair began to walk down the hall, not really knowing what to say. Sure, they both had a million and one questions to ask one another, yet no words were leaving their mouths. Aiden opened the door to his room and Drusilla slipped in, leaning up against the wall as he locked the door behind them.

"Aiden..." Drusilla said, finally breaking the long silence.

He stepped back from the door and walked over to his desk responding with, "Yeah?"

A small, crimson blush spread across Drusilla's cheeks and she pressed her fingertips against it, hoping that would make it go away. "Before Slade took me away...why'd you kiss me?"

Aiden's eyes widened and he still didn't turn around. He had nearly forgotten he had even done that. "Uhh..." With no idea what to say, he finally turned around to face her.

"Did I mention how sorry I am for Slade taking you like that...I...I should've stopped him. It's my fault he did that to you and I..." He was rambling and he knew it.

Dark brown eyes met violet and locked. "Aiden...It's not your fault...Slade was planning to do that to me for a long, long while now...Come here..." She waved her hand as a signal for him to come closer.

He walked back towards her, standing a few inches from her. Drusilla looked up, sinking deep into those dark brown eyes. They could make her forget everything that had happened in the past few hours and beyond. She narrowed her violet eyes and placed a crimson gloved hand on his pale cheek.

Aiden stared back at her, wondering what she was going to do next. Her hand felt so warm against his cold skin. "Drusilla..." He began.

She shook her head slightly and stood on her tip toes. A slight gasp escaped Aiden as her lips brushed gently across his. Drusilla felt the fire race through her heart like it could through her hands and her head swirl with emotions. Aiden's wide eyes fluttered shut slowly and he pulled Drusilla closer towards him lightly.

The moment was broken though by a loud crash. The pair broke away from each other and looked towards the door with a slight gasp. The crashing continued followed by the roar of a tiger, a shout of 'Zinthos' and someone yelling 'Booyah!'.

"They're here..." Aiden said smiling down at Drusilla.

xXxXxXxXx

Drusilla felt the rush of excitement rise inside her as she ran down the hall, Aiden wizzing by her side. She dodged a bright blue blast from Cyborg's cannon as she entered the room. There were her mother and father, throwing attacks at a running Slade. He dodged a rhino Beast Boy and slipped into the darkness, becoming invisable for a moment.

Raven looked over at Drusilla and her eyes filled with tears of joy for one of the first times in her life. She was tall, beautiful and everything Raven imagined she would be. Her hands were lit up with a fierce fire as she glared around the room for Slade. Aiden stood beside her and gave a nod of hello to the team.

"Well, Titans...Didn't think you'd find me so soon..." Slade said from above.

Everyone in the room, except Slade of course, readied themself for an attack. They looked like a force to be reckoned with to the normal eye. But Slade was far from anything normal. He peered down at them, especially Drusilla. He could feel the joy of the hunt radiating from her a mile away. He walked very balanced on the rafters that held up the building and stood directly above Drusilla, getting a perfect view of her slim figure.

"Slade! Come out of hiding, coward!" Aiden shouted, glaring above.

Without another word, Slade jumped down from the rafters. Aiden gave a word of warning to Drusilla, but it was too late. The masked fiend had Drusilla pinned to him again. Drusilla felt her heart race and her eyes burn up with her power.

"Go ahead, attack me and I blow up this entire place. Taking her with me." Slade said, squeezing nearly all the air from her lungs as he pushed on her stomach.

"You are a coward Slade, you know that?" Drusilla yelled out. "You hide behind your threats all the time...I'm tiered of it!"

His gloved hand slid down her stomach to the inside of her thigh. "Fine. Leave me, but I'm sure your parents will be thrilled when they find out there's a little part of me growing inside you..."

The room was filled with dead silence. Drusilla closed her eyes, tears spilling from under them again. She felt the anger taking over, her arms becoming enevloped in the flames. She reopened her eyes, they were solid black as she let out a shrill yell. The televisions that surrounded them were covered in black and shattered. Everything began to break as it was enveloped in the darkness and snapped in two. Black veins appeared all over Drusilla's skin as she let out a burst of power.

"Die you sick bastard!" She yelled, everything began to shake and the lights went out as the rafters above began to collapse. Slade was blasted backward, but soon recovered.

Beast Boy ran foward to Drusilla as Slade ran off into the darkness, chuckling in victory. Robin yelled at him, wanting to chase after him, but they had to get out of the hideout before it collapsed ontop of them. Drusilla fell into Beast Boy's embrace as Raven rushed over.

Robin looked over at Aiden as everyone began to exit, he was standing there, watching everything crumble to the ground. "Aiden, c'mon!" Robin yelled, waving a hand in his direction.

Aiden took one last look and sighed, flying towards the group as they ran down the crumbling hallway. Everything Aiden had lived with, the only place he actually called home for a long while, was going down to never be seen again. He should be happy...but the question that filled his mind was, where was he going to go now?

xXxXxXxXx

Drusilla groaned as her eyes blinked open slowly. She looked around to see a bright light coming in the room. Squinting against it, she began to sit up, but was stopped by a green hand.

"Hey...You're awake...Just, rest you need it..." Beast boy said, practically grinning.

Raven was next to him, brushing some hair out of Drusilla's face and smiling slightly. She peered at them and gasped, remebering everything. She shot up, her head beginning to hurt.

"Oh my...What happened? Where am I? Where's Aiden?" She asked, her eyes growing wide with fear.

Starfire placed a mug of tea in Drusilla's hands. "Aiden is sleeping, he should be awake in a couple of hours...Please, drink this..."

Drusilla took a slow sip of the tea, looking at everyone. She barely knew anyone. Not even her own parents, that was pretty sad. Yet, she felt safer than she ever had in her entire life. Her father's warm grin and her mother's serene eyes were calming her down. She was finally where she belonged, with the 'good guys' and with her parents. She raised her hands up slowly and gasped, seeing them covered in small black veins.

"What...What happened to my skin?" Drusilla asked, frowning.

Raven pushed them back down on her lap. "Just an affect of the magic rush. They'll go away in a couple of hours...Now, I'll show you around if you want..."

Cyborg poked his head over the other side of the couch. "Ahh, I can handle it Rae. Hey chica, you ever play nintendo?"

Raven glared, "Cyborg. You are not teaching my daughter the art of video games..."

Beast Boy stood up, grinning. "See, you just called it an art! Therefore it's good for her! C'mon, you and her can bond with magic, me and her can bond with Mario Party 6!"

Starfire beamed. "I call the pink frog!"

Robin laughed. "I think you mean the girl version of toad..."

Raven rolled her eyes and helped Drusilla sit up on the couch. The entire team spent the next three hours shouting and having fun playing Mario Party 6.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Drusilla walked onto the roof later that night to find Aiden sitting on the edge, swinging his feet and looking at the water below. She smiled lightly and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck affectionately.

"Hey Dru...You have fun in there?" He asked, putting a hand over hers and giving her a handsome smile.

She nodded and leaned her head against his. "Yeah, you should've joined us...You know, they offered you a spot on the team here too..."

He gave a slight shrug, watching the ocean below. "I don't know if I would really fit in here...I was thinking of going off and finding my own parents..."

Drusilla furrowed her eyebrows, hugging Aiden a bit tighter. "I'm sure they can help you with that. C'mon, I'm sure you're welcome here. Besides, I need you..."

Aiden finally looked back at her. "You do?"

Drusilla nodded as she took a seat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, smiling. "You know, no one has ever said they needed me before..."

Warm smiles spread across both of their faces. They both leaned foward, staring intently at each other.

"Aiden..." Drusilla said, tilting her head.

"Hmm?" He tilted her chin foward a bit.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

They kissed lightly, as most new lovers do. Drusilla pulled apart from Aiden and stared up at him. He gave her a questioning look.

"Aiden...You know how we were kissing before in you room before my parents came and we fought off Slade?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

A sly smirk spread across her face. "What do you think would've happened next? Ya know...with me in a revealing outfit, practically naked and soaked...you being a guy and all..."

Aiden raised a sharp eyebrow, holding a slight chuckle. "I have no idea...but...I would've liked something like this..." He cupped her chin and brought her into a passionate kiss, running his tounge across her bottom lip.

They didn't break apart though for a long while. The moon was the only one who saw the rest of their night on the roof. There were bigger, scarier things out in the world at the moment, Slade for instance. But all Aiden and Drusilla cared about at the moment was seeing how long they could keep kissing without running out of air...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx THE END! xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I think I just drowned. I drowned in that fluff I just wrote! HOLY CRAP! XD Look at it go man, jeeze. That was like more fluff than keeping secrets packed into one damn moment. And the end got all kinky. YEY! XD This IS the end of the story but I'm going to post an epiloge. So watch out for that. Uhh, I'm going to get around to posting some fan art. I know, I've been saying I was going to do that for months now...but...I HAVE A SCANNER! XD I promise you, next chapter, I will have links. I won't post the chapter until I have links. See you at the epiloge: Emmery.

I leave you with the lyics of The Used and their song 'I Caught Fire':

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes


	11. Epiloge

A/N: Okay, Okay, Okay. -sigh- I have been putting this epiloge off for ages now because...well...I've never done an epilouge before! Pah! But um...Here we go. So, I've had some people ask me to do a sequal but...I'm to tierd to do that. XD No really, i think this series or whatever you wanna call it, is best at two stories. So, the epiloge shall wrap up any of your questions and yadayada. Another reason I'm not doing a sequal is because I have other stories I wanna work on (-cough-RobRaeness-cough-) So, yeah. Hope you all understand. On with it!

P.S: I FINALLY did a pic of Drusilla. It's not too great...Xx But, if you wanna see, check out my profile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So?"

"It's not done yet!"

"But the box said it would be done in thirty seconds!"

"That's just a marketing ploy."

Aiden and Drusilla were in the bathroom of Titans tower. Drusilla was holding a pregnancy test in her hand while Aiden waited impatiently for the time to go by. Raven and Beast Boy walked in to make sure they were alright. Finally, the small egg timer on the counter rang.

"Check it, Check it!" Aiden said, peering over her shoulder.

Drusilla took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "It's...blue..."

Beast Boy's eys widened. "Oh God! No! It's a boy!" He screamed.

Raven peered at him and his his arm, grabbing the box from Aiden. "It means negative..."

Drusilla gasped. "Thank goodness..."

Mother and daughter embraced and everyone celebrated. Slade was still out there, but he hadn't suceeded in ruining their lives just yet.

The years went by and Drusilla grew up normally. The titans grew older, but amazingly didn't call it quits until they decided they were just too old for the job. Instead, Drusilla and Aiden took over protecting the town. They became the fighting duo of Jump City, keeping the city safe from all danger. Eventually, they decided to start their own family and further expanded their team with their children.

Slade still worked to get his revenge on Drusilla, but she had grown far too strong for him to take her down. She and Aiden, working together, defeated Slade and ended his legacy of evil.

THE END

xXxXxXxXx

A/N:Hope that answered some of the open spaces I left...hmm. Well, I plan on writing another BBRae fic in the near future, so look out for that. Will it be as ground breaking as "Keeping Secrets"? Ooh, I hope so! 'TIll next Story: Emmery.


End file.
